nuestros sentimientos verdaderos
by Ritsutainaka95
Summary: este es un fanfic mitsu, todo empieza cuando Mio se entera que Ritsu tiene novia, y Ritsu, por otro lado siente que su relación no anda muy bien.
1. curiosidad

Hola aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic mitsu, (habrá mucho yuri y arto drama y alguna que otra cosa divertida de la mano de Yui jaja xd) (aquí está el primer capi. Reparado)

algunos datos acerca del capítulo y de la historia:

*Mio, es menor por un año (tiene 16) Ritsu, Mugi y Yui, pero van en la misma clase.

*Ritsu, Mio, Mugi y Yui van en tercero medio (5 de prepa)

*Ui, Azusa y Jun van en segundo medio (4 de prepa)

*Mio, vive con su padre, su madre, después se le sumara alguien más.

Mientras Ritsu vive con su madre, y sus hermanos Satoshi y Ren. Los padres de Ritsu están separados.

*Yoshino Hinamori es la primera novia de Ritsu un año menor que la baterista. (Tiene la misma edad que Mio y va en la clase de Azu-nyan).

* Las clases comienzan en marzo como aquí en chile.

k-on! No me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

Curiosidad

Ritsu, como todos los días iba a reunirse con sus amigas del club de música ligera, al salón de música en el tercer piso, pero durante un mes y medio la castaña salía más temprano del club razón por la cual sus amigas estaban muy curiosas ante tal situación, sobre todo Mio, quien mas furiosa estaba por no saber la causa del porque Ritsu, salía tan pronto del salón de música.

La razón por la cual Ricchan, salía tan temprano de su club, era que tenia novia, su nombre era Yoshino Hinamori, todas las tardes de juntaban en una hermosa plaza, siempre en el mismo banco, el cual estaba al lado de un árbol de cerezos en flor.

Una tarde de primavera muy fresca, Mio, estaba esperando con ansias la llegada de Ritsu, al salón para interrogarla y sacarse las dudas de su cabeza. Mio, estaba muy nerviosa, transpiraba hasta en las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo, mil cosas pasaban por su mente, miles de posibles respuestas que le podría dar su amada.

Mio, le dio la espalda a la puerta del salón y de pronto esta se abrió de golpe, Mio, pego un grito de susto y se dio vuelta con mucho miedo al mirar, vio que era Ritsu, la que había entrado al salón y escucho que dijo:

-Perdón Mio-chan, no quería asustarte- dijo Ritsu, con su mano derecha en su cabeza.

-N-no, te preocupes- dijo Mio, mirando al suelo.

Ritsu, sintió algo raro en Mio, comúnmente le habría dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero trato de olvidarlo y pregunto:

-Nee, Mio, ¿Dónde están Yui, Azusa y Mugi?

-Fueron a casa de mugi con Sawako- sensei, pero no me dijeron para que- le respondió Mio.

-Que misteriosas, que estaban tramando- dijo Ritsu, con una sonrisa en picara en los labios, Mio, la miro y solo atino a gritarle:

-Tú que hablas de misterio Ritsu, si tu estas también con secretos, dime ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano del club?

-Tranquila Mio, te contare… emm… es que tengo novia- dijo Ritsu, con un muy bajo de voz.

-Que Ritsu, habla más fuerte- dijo la bajista a Ritsu.

-¡Tengo novia!, Mio- grito Ritsu, algo entusiasmada y sonrojada.

La respuesta de Ritsu, a Mio, le rompió el corazón, ya que Mio, siempre amo a Ritsu, desde que la conoció, desde que le ayudo a superar su miedo de leer enfrente de la clase cuando estaban en primaria, le encantaba su energía, la manera como la molestaba y cuidaba, esos ojos color miel, la forma tan desordenada que se ponía el uniforme y sobre todo como le quedaba el flequillo suelto sin su diadema amarilla.

-Tienes novia- dijo Mio, mirando nuevamente al suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Mio, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la baterista

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Ritsu- dijo la bajista un poco mas aliviada.

-Bueno Mio, me voy- dijo Ritsu.

-Espera Ritsu- dijo Mio, tomando la manga de la chaqueta de su amiga- ¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunto la ojigris.

-Es Yoshino Hinamori, ella es compañera de Azusa- dijo Ritsu, con una sonrisa- bueno ahora me voy ¿quieres venir?- añadió la baterista.

-Baka!, tu estarás con tu novia y yo no tendría nada que hacer ahí además voy a tocar mi bajo e incluso compondré una canción- dijo Mio, sacando a Elizabeth del estuche.

-ok, buenos nos vemos Mio- dijo la baterista saliendo del salón.

Mio, en ese instante se abrazo de Elizabeth, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía sola e incomprendida, en su corazón sentía que no debió dejar ir a Ritsu, con Yoshino. Por otra parte Ritsu, no quería ir a ver a su novia, ya no se sentía tan segura de ella. La verdad que ella amaba a Mio, pero como era su mejor amiga no quería arriesgarse a perder esos hermosos y profundos ojos grises.

Mientras Mio, trataba de recomponerse de su llanto, Ritsu, caminaba por el patio de la escuela ya casi por salir de esta, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba:

-Ritsu- sempai, espera.

-Hey, Jun, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ricchan.

-Tú, ¿estás saliendo con Yoshino?- pregunto Jun.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- respondió Ricchan.

-Es que bueno… ella no es muy confiable, te recomendaría que tuvieras cuidado- después de haber dicho esto Jun, se puso a correr hacia el salón del club de jazz.

Lo que Jun, le dijo a Ritsu, dejo profundamente confundida a la baterista quien solo continuo caminando hasta la plaza en donde se suponía que estuviera esperándola Yoshino, pero esta no estaba.

Ritsu, después de saber que no había nadie esperándola en la plaza, se puso a caminar a casa de su novia al llegar a casa de Yoshino, toco el timbre y espero que alguien saliera, espero media hora "no hay nadie" pensó. Dio la media vuelta y escucho la puerta abrirse y unos delicados brazos le rodearon el cuello se dio vuelta y pudo ver unos dulces ojos de color verde, eran los de su novia una chica de 16 años un poco más baja que Ritsu, de cabello rubio liso hasta la cintura.

Ritsu la miro y la beso en los labios y luego preguntó:

-¿Por qué no viniste a la plaza?

-es que después que llegue de la escuela me dio sueño y me reconté y luego sin querer me quede dormida- dijo Yoshino sin mirar a Ritsu, a los ojos.

-¿estás sola? –pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-emm, la verdad si estoy sola pero ahora voy salir, es mejor que nos veamos mañana, ¿no te parece?- dijo Yoshino besando los labios de Ritsu, y entrando otra vez a la casa.

La castaña se quedo paralizada sin ningún signo de vitalidad como si aquel beso le hubiera quitado toda la energía, después de un minuto logro reaccionar y alzo la mirada a la ventana del cuarto de Yoshino, y vio una silueta de un chico. Pensó que era solo su imaginación y siguió caminando, en su interior se sentía totalmente extraña como si fuese sido engañada. Seguía pensando en lo que sucedió con el beso de le dio Yoshino, el comportamiento de Mio, las palabras de Jun, la silueta del chico y el secreto de las chicas y su profe.

bueno que les pareció dejen un review si les gusto o no les gusto, algúna que otra crítica constructiva para mejorar, no tengo idea q es spam pero si quieren dejar eso también, aquí les deje el primer capi reparado para que se les haga más fácil leer.

PD:El tercer capítulo lo subiere entre el 7 y 8 de mayo.


	2. la foto

Hola, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del Fanfic, emm, siento que cuando subi la primera parte quedaran palabras sin letras, lo que paso es que subi el fic en el brock de notas en no en el Word, por eso ahora lo escribi en el por los 6 reviws y de nuevo perdon, perdon, perdon de veras lo siento demaciado de verdad. espero les guste este otro y esta bien escrito ahora.

Algunos datos:

*Toshiro Ishida, es amigo de la secundaria de Mio y Ritsu, pero es una mierda traicionera. (Ya verán porque)

*Satoshi, es un personaje clave en este capítulo.

* Atari y Naomi son amigos de Satoshi.

Ya era día sábado como eso de las 3 de la tarde, Ritsu, estaba en su pieza recostada en su cama. Del día jueves que no veía a su novia, así que decidió llamarla, pero el celular de su querida novia estaba apagado así que decidió llamar a casa de Yoshino, y contesto la madre de esta y Ritsu, le pregunto:

-Disculpe Sra. Hinamori, ¿está Yoshino?

-No Ritsu, ella salió- le respondió la Sra. Hinamori.

-¿Sabe donde fue?

-esta… pip…pip…pip…

A Ritsu, se le acabo el saldo justo antes que le Sra. Hinamori, le dijera dónde fue Yoshino. Después de llamar a su suegra volvió a recostarse en su cama y sin querer se quedo dormida. Después de un sueño de tan solo 20 minutos se levanto de su cama y se fue hasta su escritorio, encendió su computador, espero que se cargara y se metió a facebook, vio que tenia solicitudes de amistad como siempre pero lo que le dio una alegría era que su amigo de secundaria Toshiro Ishida la había encontrado sin pensarlo dos veces lo acepto, luego de eso se dio cuenta que recién se había conectado Mio, y sin perder tiempo le escribió:

Ritsu Tainaka: Mio, ten cuidado detrás de tu hay un percebe del tamaño de un oso polar

Mio Akiyama: kyaa… baka! Ritsu, no tienes más que hacer que me estas molestando

Ritsu Tainaka: no, no tengo nada que hacer

Mio Akiyama: y las tareas ¿ya las hiciste?

Ritsu Tainaka: ¿tareas? Mio, arruinas todo, eres una amargada

Mio Akiyama: no soy una amargada, solo me preocupo por ti, para que no quedes repitiendo

(En ese momento Mio, dio gracias a que no estaban hablando por video chat, porque estaba más roja que un tomate maduro)

Ritsu Tainaka: Mio, salgamos a alguna parte me estoy secando del aburrimiento

Mio Akiyama: está bien yo también estoy aburridísima solo que tú me vienes a buscar

Ritsu Tainaka: claro Mio-chuan, para ya voy así que prepárate ahora porque si no te encuentro me iré sola :P

Mio Akiyama: yo no soy como tú, no me retraso ja, asi que mejor será que te apures en venir a buscarme o yo seré la que ira sola.

Ritsu Tainaka: no serias capas, porque hay percebes voladores jajaja

Mio Akiyama: en serio Ritsu, deja de bromear, ya verás porque te lo digo

Ritsu Tainaka: ya, ya está bien, aishiteru Mio-chuan, moe moe, kyun!

Mio, se sonrojo mucho mas después de eso, cerro su face, y apago el computador, lo mismo hizo Ritsu.

Mio, empezó a mirar lo que tenia para ponerse y al final se puso una falda de jeans de color anaranjado, unas sandalias y una polera pabilos de color azul oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con su piel, se puso algo de sombra en los ojos de color rosado pero no se notaba casi nada y un poco de brillo en los labios, se echo perfume y por último se puso un gorro parecido a una boina, así estaría perfecta para su amada Ritsu, aunque no estuviese con ella como quería.

Por otro lado Ritsu, se puso una bermuda de jeans de color azul ajustada, una polera sin mangas y con escote de color verde claro, encima de la polera, una camisa a cuadros también verde pero oscura con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y sin abotonar, y unas zapatillas con caña de color negro, Ritsu solo se puso perfume y luego salió a buscar a Mio.

Mientras Ritsu, fue a buscar a Mio, a Satoshi, lo llamo una amiga de él para que se juntara a conversar o jugar con otro chico mas, la madre de los Tainaka, accedió al permiso que le estaba pidiendo el muchacho, mientras el hermano pequeño de Satoshi y Ritsu, se reía a carcajadas mirando las estupideces que hacían los tipos en la televisión.

Satoshi, llego al parque donde se encontraban Naomi y Atari, le ofrecieron unas golosinas y Satoshi las acepto con gusto. Dieron la vuelta al parque conversando de cosas de la escuela, y otras trivialidades, algún que otro chiste y cosas que decían para reírse un rato, cuando un chico alto paso por el lado de los chicos y le toco la cabeza al hermano del medio de los Tainaka, y le pregunto:

-Hey, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y ¿tú no vivías en Kioto? –dijo Satoshi

-Antes vivía hay ahora, me mude muy cerca- dijo el chico morocho con una sonrisa algo fingida, después de eso siguió caminando de la mano de una chica de ojos verdes que se tapaba la cara con el gorro del poleron que estaba usando.

-¿Quién era Satoshi-kun?- pregunto Naomi

-Es Toshiro, un amigo de mi nee-chan cuando estaba en secundaria pero nunca me cayó muy bien- respondió Satoshi, asiendo una mueca de disgusto.

Siguieron con su conversación y Atari, tuvo que irse porque su madre le llamo pidiéndole que pasara a comprar pan y se fuera al tiro a casa, dejando a Satoshi y Naomi, solos. Ellos siguieron caminando hablando ahora de música y el muchacho hablaba sobre la banda de su hermana, de lo seguro que estaba que iban hacer una de las mejores bandas del mundo y que se presentarían en el budokan, hasta cuando algo distrajo al castaño oscuro, se quedo helado, la escena que estaba observando no le era nada de su agrado, ver a la novia de su hermana besándose con Toshiro, lo lleno de rabia y le dijo a Naomi:

-Vayamos a ver más de cerca, esta tonta no se saldrá con la suya.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se escondieron en un arbusto que estaba bastante cerca del lugar donde estaban Toshiro y Yoshino, el hermano de Ritsu, no dudo ni un segundo en sacarle una foto al puro estilo de un paparazzi, mientras Naomi, observaba los besos de los chicos con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mientras Satoshi se preparaba para salir con sus amigos, Ritsu, caminaba alegremente a la casa de Mio, para pasar la tarde juntas y distraerse un rato, sentía que algo se le había quedado en su casa pero no sabía que era así que olvido la sensación de olvido. Cuando llego a destino, toco el timbre y le atendió una sonriente señora parecida a Mio,

-Que tal Ricchan, ¿vienes en busca de Mio?

-sip- contesto la castaña sin más detalles

-Entonces pasa y espérala en la sala- dijo la madre de Mio, con una sonrisa maternal.

Ritsu, se sentó en el sofá, esperando a Mio, hasta cuando esta apareció sonrojada bajando las escaleras y mirando a cualquier lado menos a Ritsu, por otro lado la castaña la miraba con mucho gusto, hubo un silencio aburridísimo hasta que la morena lo rompió:

-Ritsu, ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Es que te queda muy bien lo que llevas puesto Mio-chuan, y también el percebe que está en tu rodilla, jajaja- dijo Ritsu, con una sonrisa picarona

Y Mio, como era de esperarse le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón a la castaña que solo le decía, perdón Mio no fue mi intención, aun cuando sabia de sobra que lo decía a propósito.

Después de la escenita, salieron de la casa hacia el centro comercial, mientras caminaban Mio, empezó a preguntarle cosas a Ricchan.

-nee, Ritsu, ¿y tu novia?- pregunto la morena sin mirar a Ritsu.

-no sé, salió… eso da igual ahora estoy con Mio- dijo la castaña con una de sus en cantadoras sonrisas.

Mio, sonrojo y le lanzo otra pregunta:

- ¿Cómo va tu relación?

-bien, aunque estoy un poco confundida, no sé si seguir o si terminar, es como si ya no le importara, no me llama y a veces creo que tiene a otra o a otro- decía la castaña algo cansada de hablar de eso.

-¿y tú la quieres?- pregunto Mio, con curiosidad y algo de temor.

-Mio, podemos dejar de hablar de Yoshino, y disfrutar el paseo, no tengo ganas de hablar de ella- dijo Ritsu, sin Contestar a la pregunta de la ojigris.

-está bien Ritsu-dijo Mio, asentando con la cabeza.

Ya en el centro comercial pasaron a una heladería, Mio, pidió un helado de chocolate, y Ritsu, uno de lúcuma-manjar exquisito. Ricchan, pago los dos helados y se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar conversaron se rieron un montón y luego de terminar de comer sus helados, caminaron por el centro comercial y se encontraron con mugi, que caminaba casi bailando ya que estaba escuchando música con un mp4, al verlas sonrió y corrió a saludarlas, intercambiaron unas palabras y mugi se despidió ya que no quería tocar el violín. Mientras seguían caminando y conversando cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente sentían Ricchan, miro inconscientemente al lado contrario en donde estaba Mio, y logro ver a Yui con Azusa, en un local de juego electrónicos, Yui, había logrado sacar un peluche de la maquina y se lo dio a Azusa, la pequeña abrazo a Yui y esta la aparto tiernamente para besarla, Ritsu, en ese momento imagino que ella era Yui y que Mio, era Azusa, y justo cuando se estaba imaginando el beso de ellas, Mio, la saco de su trance de fantasías con otro golpe en la cabeza, Ritsu, la miro y le sonrió a la morena mientras la seguía para entrar a la tienda de música.

Cuando entraron Mio, fue al instante a la sección de instrumentos para zurdos, Ritsu por otro lado a ver las nuevas baterías que habían llegado a la tienda, mientras sonada una canción muy movida a Ritsu, le pareció cursi al principio pero le gusto la parte que decía "…es que como tú no hay dos, como tú no hay dos"… por supuesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Mio y como decía la canción no hay dos como ella, mientras Mio pensaba exactamente lo mismo pero con Ritsu, en ese momento ambas sonrieron, ellas no se percataron que mugi las observaba y sonreía imaginándose cosas y fantasías yuri que después de un rato de tanta fantasía que pasaba por su cabeza le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz, el chico encargado de la tienda ayudo a Mugi con su problema.

Después de un largo rato de mirar instrumentos se pusieron en marcha Ritsu, pasaría a dejar a Mio a su casa antes de ella irse a la suya, pero cuando llegaron a casa de Mio, la mama de esta le pidió a Ritsu, que pasara a tomar el té, Ritsu acepto.

Satoshi, después de haberle sacado una buena foto donde se veía claramente la infidelidad de Yoshino, se despidió de Naomi, y se fue rápidamente a su casa, pudo observar que no había nadie y en la mesa del comedor que había una nota que decía:" fui con Ren, a comprar al supermercado, no tardare demasiado los quiero, mamá". Satoshi, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que esa imagen de Yoshino con Toshiro, llegara a las manos de su hermana mayor, pensó dejarle su celular en la habitación de Ritsu, así que para allá fue, pero como Ritsu, dejo su celular en casa Satoshi, pensó que era mejor que la viera en su celular y no en el de él. Así que envió la imagen al celular de la castaña y se la dejo lista para cuando volviera y tomara el celular viera de titular aquella foto que probaba que para Yoshino, estar con Ritsu, era solo un juego.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa de los Tainaka, se abrió. Satoshi, salto de un susto y salió de la pieza de su hermana, para refugiarse en la suya.

Ritsu, se sentó en el sofá, en frente de la televisión, la encendió y se puso a mirar una comedia que le saco varias carcajadas, pero para ella esas risas que le provocaba la comedia no eran ni comparadas con el hermoso día que había pasado al lado de Mio.

Después de terminar de ver la comedia, saco un yogurt del refrigerador y se dirigió a su habitación, lamentablemente ni pesco el celular, termino de tomar el yogurt, boto el envase, se saco las zapatillas, cogió su mp4, se recostó en la cama y se puso a escuchar unas canciones de R&B y unas cuantas del soft rock, y cada que escuchaba la palabra "love" Mio, se apoderaba de su cabeza, de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Se relajo tanto que se quedo completamente dormida mientras una canción de V for Volume sonaba como soundtrack para los dulces sueños de la baterista.

Mio, en su casa después que se fue Ritsu, también se recostó en la cama y sonreía, si alguien la hubiera visto pensaría que estaba media loca, pero si ella lo estaba por Ritsu, y su madre se dio cuanta hace rato eso sí. Y sin pensarlo más la Sra. Akiyama fue a conversar con su hijita, al entrar a la habitación de Mio, esta salto al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero se tranquilizo al ver que era su mami la que entraba.

La mama de Mio, dijo con un tono de narrador de cuento:

-¡El amor anda en el aire, y nadie sabe a quién le puede tocar!

-m-mama, ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Mio, con la cara rojísima.

-no te hagas la tonta si ya sé que estas enamorada de Ricchan- dijo la Sra. Akiyama con tono de afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Mio, ahora tapándose la cara con un cojín.

-se nota de lejos, como se miran, la manera que se comunican, tienen más química que cuando con tu papa éramos novios, porque tu padre era más aburrido, lo bueno que tu sacaste lo mejor de los dos si no hubieras sido como tu padre jajaja- dijo la madre en tono chistoso para que Mio, no se pusiera tan nerviosa y prosiguió:

-¿ya te has declarado?- le pregunto la señora emocionada al ver a su hijita por primera vez enamorada.

-no, y no lo hare hasta que Ritsu, termine con esa Yoshino- dijo Mio, enojada, ya que cada vez que recordaba a Yoshino, quería escribir el nombre de aquella estúpida en la death note.

-¿Yoshino?, no es esa la hija de Joe Hinamori, pero si a esa chica la vi con un apuesto muchacho en el parque a la hora que saliste con Ritsu- dijo la mama de Mio.

-Ahora sí que la odio, mama, la odio, si yo estuviera con ella le seria fiel, es injusto que ella este con Ritsu, si no la quiere porque mejor no la deja ir- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la bajista, abrazándose a su madre quien solo la acariciaba. Después de haber sacado todo su dolor se quedo completamente dormida, su madre la cubrió y salió de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Ya eran las 9 de las mañana del día domingo, y Ritsu, se levanto, se baño y se puso su ropa, bajo para tomar desayuno todo era totalmente normal, pero Satoshi, estaba completamente nervioso y no podía ver a su hermana a los ojos, esta lo molesto para pasar el rato y Ren, apoyo a su hermana para molestar a Satoshi, este ponía caras tan raras las cuales fueron causantes que a la mayor y al menor le dieran ataque de risa, después de haber tomado desayuno Ritsu, le propuso a Ren, que jugaran al play station y el que perdía tenía que hacer una penitencia Ritsu perdió. Así que tuvo que lavar los platos, limpiar el baño y barrer toda la casa. La penitencia la puso la Sra. Tainaka, ya que quería vénganse de Ritsu, por no haber hecho sus deberes durante la semana.

Luego de realizar la penitencia subió a su habitación y tomo su celular topándose con la imagen de Yoshino y Toshiro besándose apasionadamente.

Hola, espero que le allá gustado la continuación, perdón si es my corta, pero igual es más larga que la primera, como les di a conocer en la primera parte le invente un nuevo hermano a Ritsu, el se parece mucho en la personalidad a Ricchan, perdón si hice alguna cosa mal, ok, ya que cuando subí la primera parte, no tenía idea como subir y me confundí toda, bueno eso poh, la parte de la canción que Mio y Ritsu, escuchaban en la tienda de música se llama, "como tú no hay dos" de Dj Buxxi, podría haber puesto otra pero justo la estaba escuchando y se me ocurrió poner una parte del coro, y lo otro puse que Ritsu, escuchaba a v for volumen, porque me encanta bueno eso.

Dejen review si les gusto, si no les gusto (por favor con respeto o si no), se puede dejar esa wea como se llama spam, ok?, otra cosa en los otros capítulos revelare que cosa estaban tramando las chicas y la profe, lo único que sé es que eso ocurrirá en el ultimo o penúltimo capítulo. Bueno eso nu mas nos leemos bye.


	3. adiós y fiesta

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo la tercera parte del fic, ojala sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviws y eso.

K-ON! No me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. (Solo la trama de la historia, es mía XD)

Algunos datos:

-es padre de Mio, se llama George y trabaja fuera de casa por mucho tiempo.

-aparece un familiar de Mugi.

X

Mio, despertó sintiéndose un poco extraña, como que algo en su interior presentía que iba a pasar algo que quizá la haría feliz, o algo como eso, se levanto de su cama, se baño y se vistió, bajo hacia la sala y se le ilumino el rostro al ver a su padre que había regresado de sus viajes de negocios.

Fue corriendo a abrazar a su papá, este le correspondió el abrazo y juntos fueron a la mesa para tomar desayuno junto la Sra. Akiyama. Mientras desayunaban George le dijo a su hija:

- ya lo sé todo, así que te enamoraste de Ricchan.

-¿c-como lo sabes?- pregunto nerviosa Mio.

-tu madre me lo conto todo a penas llegue anoche- dijo el Sr. Akiyama sin dejar su café.

-y-ya lo sabes, que piensas ¿estás de acuerdo?- pregunto Mio, sonrojada y nerviosa.

-por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo, Ricchan, es ideal para ti es justo lo que necesitas, yo siempre estuve preocupado que estuvieras con un chico y te quitara tu pureza, te dejara embarazada y luego te dejara, tal come le paso a la hija de un amigo, me alegra que digas lo que sientes y no te escondas, me enorgulleces hija, bueno yo con tu mamá vamos a salir así que tienes permiso de invitar a algunas de tus amigas a la casa o que salgas a algún lado ¿ya?- dijo el papá de Mio, sonriendo.

Después que terminarán de tomar desayuno, Mio se despidió de sus padres y se fue a su pieza a ordenarla.

XX

Ritsu, no paraba de mirar la foto, le impactó y más que eso se sintió tan tonta, tan estúpida, no sabía más que pensar así que llamo a Satoshi, cuando este entro a la habitación de Ritsu, la castaña le preguntó:

-hermano, ¿tú la tomaste?

-si nee-chan, fui yo- respondió un poco asustado.

-¿y a qué hora fue?- pregunto la castaña, un poco alterada.

-a las 17:45, los vi en el parque cuando estaba con un amiga, he incluso Toshiro, me saludo y andaba tomado de la mano con Yoshino, que cuando me vio se tapo la cara con el poleron que traía- respondió Satoshi.

-o sea, que eso andaba haciendo cuando yo Salí con Mio, me da rabia, como pude ser tan tonta, se reía en mi cara, Satoshi, no puedo estar con ella- decía Ritsu moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Satoshi.

-terminaré, con ella y el otro día cuando fui a su casa, vi una sombra de un chico en la ventana de su habitación, de seguro era Toshiro a y otra cosa más hermano- dijo mirando a su hermano con una mirada que casi asusta al muchacho.

-gracias, por hacerme abrir los ojos- dijo la castaña despeinando a Satoshi.

-de nada nee-chan- dijo el chico saliendo de la pieza de Ritsu.

Después que Satoshi salió de su habitación, llamo a Yoshino (ya había recargado el celular) y le dijo:

-hola Yoshino, ¿estás ocupada?

-no mi amor, ¿Por qué?-dijo Yoshino.

(Todavía tiene el descaro de decirme "mi amor" pensó, Ritsu)

-por favor ve a la plaza para que conversemos, te espero allá- dijo Ritsu, cortando sin esperar respuesta de la traicionera.

Ritsu, bajo a la sala, le dijo a su madre que saldría. Salió de la su casa caminando lo más rápido que podía, tenía tanta rabia que casi choca a una señora que iba caminando de sentido contrario al de ella, y casi la atropellan por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llego a la plaza de sentó en un banco, y espero a Yoshino, cuando esta llego se acerco a besar a Ricchan, esta la parto y le dijo:

-¿Qué significa esto?- le grito mostrándole la foto.

-emm… yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo Yoshino, sin mirar a Ritsu.

-Yoshino, no hay nada que explicar, te gusta Toshiro y ya, te dejo libre para que estés con el e incluso me haces un favor a mi también- decía la castaña tomando de los hombros a Yoshino.

-¿Qué favor?- preguntó Yoshino confundida.

-mira, es que yo amo a Mio, y por lo que me doy cuenta tu amas a Toshiro, terminemos y ya ¿te parece?-decía la castaña aliviada de poder decir la verdad.

-tienes razón, y estoy de acuerdo, fui lindo al principio y gracias por todo - dijo Yoshino abrazando a la castaña.

-está bien, entonces adiós, que estés bien- dijo Ritsu soltándose de los brazos de Yoshino, para ponerse en marcha a casa.

XXX

Mio, después de ordenar su habitación, se puso a pensar en el día anterior que había pasado con Ritsu, no pudo evitar sonreír, y se quedo dormida con la sonrisa de la castaña en su cabeza.

Ritsu, antes de ir a su casa paso a casa de Mio. La puerta de la casa de los Akiyama estaba abierta así que paso, no vio a nadie, subió a la pieza de Mio, y la encontró durmiendo, así que decidió no molestarla, vio la hora en su celular y casi era la hora del almuerzo así que Ritsu, bajo a hacerlo.

Mio, despertó por el rico olor que salía, bajo y estaba la castaña preparando la mesa, y vio que Ritsu, elevo la mirada hacia ella y dijo:

-la bella durmiente despertó, cuidado Mio hay una araña come humanos en la escalera jajaja

-baka! podrías dejar de moléstame- dijo Mio, enojada.

-gomene Mio, de seguro me disculparas al ver lo que hice- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto la bajista con curiosidad

-arroz- respondió Ritsu.

-era de esperase de ti- dijo Mio, sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba para almorzar, y Ritsu traía el arroz y los demás alimentos.

Mientras comían alegremente, Mio se puso seria y le pregunto a Ritsu:

-nee, Ritsu, ¿sabes que Yoshino te engaña?

-sí, ya lo sé, ayer Satoshi los vio y les saco una foto- respondió Ritsu.

-y… ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto la morena.

-terminamos hace como una hora, lo mejor era eso, nos convenía a las dos, así ella puede estar con Toshiro, y además yo amo a mi…- junto cuando iba decir Mio, paro de hablar.

-¿amas a quien?-pregunto la chica morocha.

-a mi perro- dijo Ricchan, nerviosa tragando lo que tenía en la boca.

-no tienes perro, Ritsu- dijo Mio.

-lo sé, era una broma- dijo Ritsu, disimulando y riéndose.

Así después de haber terminado de almorzar, Mio lavo los platos y Ritsu se acostó en el sofá, hasta que pensó que sería mejor que dieran un paseo por ahí, Mio acepto y juntas caminaban hacia el parque cuando se encontraron con Azusa y Yui.

Se saludaron y empezaron a conversar y Ritsu les conto que tenía novia, Azusa, le pregunto porque habían terminado y Ritsu contesto:

-terminamos porque, me puso los cuernos.

En ese momento Yui a empezó a mirar a Ritsu y se preguntaba a si misma ¿Dónde estarán los cuernos, será que le crecerán y se convertirá en un reno?, hasta que dijo:

-Ricchan, mentirosa no te veo los cuernos- decía Yui con cara de decepción.

-yui-senpai, es un decir, cuando a una persona engaña a otra estando en una relación- le explicaba Azusa a Yui.

-Azu-nyan, ya que somos novias quita el "sempai"- decía Yui, mirando coquetamente a Azusa.

-no escucho lo que le dijo- dijeron a coro Mio y Ritsu.

-Ritsu-senpai, es mejor que hayas terminado con tu novia, y no tendrás distracciones, ni te irás temprano del club ya que solo falta un mes para la presentación en el estival escolar- decía Azusa seriamente.

-además, Ritsu debes estudiar para los exámenes finales- agrego Mio.

-ok, chicas tienen razón- dijo Ritsu mirando a sus amigas.

-Ricchan, tenías novia y ni siquiera me contaste- dijo una chica detrás de Ritsu, esta se dio vuelta y era mugi, la que había hablado.

-¿he?, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?-le pregunto la castaña a la rubia.

-solo llegue recién, Satoshi-kun me conto cuando te fui a ver a tu casa hace un rato-dijo mugi.

-¿a que fuiste a mi casa?-pregunto la castaña.

-quería que me ayudaras con algo, pero aprovechando que están todas aquí, les diré. Lo que pasa es que hoy una prima que viene del extranjero vendrá a verme y pensé hacer una fiesta de bienvenida con unos amigos míos, y la verdad es que se me olvido y no sé qué hacer- decía la rubia un poco exaltada

-no te preocupes mugi-chan, nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo Yui.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto la baterista un poco confundida.

-solo deben ir a mi casa, solo me faltan los invitados- dijo mugi sonriendo.

-ok, vamos- dijeron todas

-Ritsu y Mio, vayan a buscar a Satoshi-kun con sus amigos a ellos los invite, Yui ve a buscar a tu hermana y a Nodoka, no se te olvide traer a guitah y Azusa ve a buscar a Jun- dijo la tecladista con tono militar.

-como mande capitán mugi- dijo Yui.

XXXX

Las chicas ya habían llegado a casa de mugi, Yui solo llego con su hermana ya que Nodoka andaba en un paseo familiar según lo que le conto un vecino a Yui. Ricchan y Mio, llegaron con Satoshi, Naomi y Atari, Azusa llego con Jun, ambas estaban boquiabiertas cuando vieron la casa de la señorita Kotobuki.

Cuando entraron, todos estaban medios hiperventilados viendo la casa de mugi, se asombraban a cada paso que daban, entraron al salón en donde estaba todo preparado para la fiesta de bienvenida de la prima de mugi.

Mugi, le pidió a Sumire, que también fuera al salón a pasarla bien un rato.

Cuando Sumire, entro al salón no pudo parar de observar a Jun, se sintió extraña no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Todos las estaban pasando bien, hasta que sintieron un ruido extraño que venía de una parte de la sala, todos miraron hacia la ventana, pero nadie se percató que el ser que hizo el sonido estaba detrás de ellos y dijo:

-así que hacen una fiesta y no me invitan.

Todos se voltearon a mirar con temor pero solo era su profesora y asesora del club, todos a coro dijeron:

-¿Cómo entro?

Después que todos estuvieran de nuevo pasándosela bomba, mugi apago las luces y les dijo a los chicos que había llegado su prima. Cuando la chica que venía de visita entro al salón, se prendieron las luces y la heredera salto a recibir a su prima abrazándola tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar, todos la saludaron, e intercambiaron palabras, la prima de mugi que se llamaba Chizuru, se entendió muy bien con Ui.

Después que Chizuru, llego continuaba con más fuerza la fiesta, incluso Atari, se ofreció de DJ, empezó con canciones muy movidas y algunas electrónicas hasta que quiso poner el ambiente más romántico y dijo por el micrófono:

-ahora, cada uno busque una pareja, para que bailen esta canción- y así el muchacho puso una hermosa canción muy romántica.

Las parejas eran; Satoshi con Naomi, la chica se abrazaba a Tainaka, para que no se escapara por otro lado el muchacho estaba rojo y casi no se movía, Sawako saco a bailar a Mugi, la rubia sin pensar le dijo si, Ui se puso a bailar con Chizuru, mientras bailaban conversaban de sus vidas, Sumire bailaba con Jun ambas estaban nerviosas no se podían mirar a los ojos, Azusa y Yui, casi no bailaban solo se hacían cariño y se besaban, Mio y Ritsu, solo se tomaron de ambas manos separadas por un espacio hasta que a Ritsu se le ocurrió algo, le dijo a Mio, que el percebe del porte de un oso polar estaba detrás de ella, Mio, se asusto y se abrazo de Ritsu, esta puso una mano en la cabeza de Mio y la otra en la cintura de la morena, así estuvieron por toda la canción, Atari observaba a cada pareja y le guiño el ojo a Satoshi, ya que le amigo de Tainaka sabía que Naomi estaba enamorada del hermano de Ritsu, por eso había puesto la canción "romántica".

Después que la canción termino, todos se separaron menos Naomi de Satoshi y Mio de Ritsu, la castaña le dijo Mio, que el percebe ya no estaba para que Mio la soltara, mientras Satoshi no sabía qué hacer para soltarse de Naomi.

Mugi, reunió a las integrantes del HTT, para que hicieran una presentación en honor a la llegada de Chizuru, en el escenario ya estaban todos los instrumentos incluido la guitarra de Yui, las otras chicas tocarían con los instrumentos que había preparado la rubia.

Después que estaban ya listas en el escenario, el animador del evento Atari, las presento así:

-ahora les dejo a una banda que no tiene comparación, su meta es llegar al budokan, directamente de la escuela sakura ellas son; HO-KAGO TEA TIME!

Luego de la presentación de Atari, tocaron "fuwa fuwa time", "my love is a stapler", "don't say lazy", luego cada un canto una canción, Ritsu canto "Girly Storm Shissou Stick", mio canto "heart goes boom!", Yui canto "Guitar ni Kubittake", Azusa canto

"Jaja uma way to go" y Mugi canto "Dear my keys", cerraron la presentación con "tsubasa no kudasai".

Mientras las chicas hacían su presentación, los chicos miraban con emoción sobre todo Ui y Satoshi, que estaban maravillados al ver a sus hermanas haciendo tan magnífico trabajo.

Los demás no podían de dejar de saltar, las letras y melodías eran bastante pegajosas, asi que todos disfrutaron del espectáculo.

Después que la presentación termino los chicos decidieron irse, se despidieron de abrazo de la prima de Mugi, y le agradecían a la rubia por la invitación, Sumire se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Jun, ambas se sonrojaron y cuando la chica castaña se puso en marcha la rubia no podía dejar de mirar la silueta de la chica alejarse, Chizuru se despidió muy cariñosamente de Ui, algo que Mugi observo detenidamente.

Mio y Ritsu, se irían con Satoshi y compañía mientras Azusa se iría con su novia y su cuñada.

Cuando se encontraban caminando Yui se detuvo y observo a los Tainaka, no los dejaba de mirar hasta que Ricchan preguntó:

-nee… Yui ¿Por qué nos miras así?

-es que se parasen mucho, es como si Satoshi-kun fuera la versión masculina de Ricchan y Ricchan la versión femenina de Satoshi-kun- decía Yui sin dejar de observarlos.

-es obvio que se parezcan si son hermanos, al igual que tu y Ui- dijo Azusa.

-cierto Azu-nyan- dijo Yui agarrando a Azusa por la cintura.

Luego llego la hora que el grupo se separo; Yui, su novia y su hermana se fueron por un camino, Atari y Naomi, por otro, los Tainaka y Mio siguieron por el mismo. Satoshi y Ritsu, pasaron a dejar a Mio y se fueron a su casa.

XXXXX

Cuando los dos hermanos llegaron a la casa pudieron ver el showsito que hacia Ren, bailaba y cantaba diciendo que no había nadie más guapo que él en el mundo, esto le dio mucha risa a los dos hermanos mayores, ambos se lavaron las manos y se sentaron a cenar.

Luego de cenar la familia entera se puso a mirar un programa de televisión, era como un concurso de talentos, a Ritsu, casi se le sale el corazón cuando escucho el nombre "Mio", ya que en el programa venia a tocar el bajo también una chica llamada Mio, pero no era su Mio.

Satoshi, se dio cuenta que su hermana, estaba sonrojada y la empezó a molestar, Ricchan le devolvió sus bromas, y lo molesto con Naomi, y de tanto molestarse mutuamente llegaron a los golpes, la Sra. Tainaka tuvo que sepáralos y los mando a cada uno a su habitación.

Mio, llego a su hogar y estaban esperándola sus padres para cenar y darle un sorpresa.

Mientras cenaban la madre de Mio le dijo a esta:

-Mio, alguien se viene a vivir con nosotros por unos meses

-¿Quién, mamá?- dijo emocionada Mio.

-tu prima Rukia- dijo la Sra. Akiyama con una sonrisa ya que sabía que Mio y Rukia se llevaban súper bien.

-es genial mama, ¿cuando llega- preguntó Mio, emocionada.

-mañana en la tarde- dijo la Sra. Akiyama.

-eso es genial mamá, mañana tratare de venir más temprano a casa- dijo Mio, dejando el plato en el lavaplatos.

Después de cenar Mio, preparo su bolso con los cuadernos de las asignaturas que le tocaban el día lunes. Después de dejar todo listo, se lavo los dientes y se iba a poner su piyama cuando su celular comienza a sonar y contesta:

-hola ¿quién habla?

-Mio, que eres mala, soy Ritsu

-perdón, Ritsu no había visto quien era y ¿para qué me llamas?

-para pasar el rato- decía Ritsu mientras daba vuelta en la silla de su escritorio.

-mugi, me conto que había tarea de matemáticas, supongo que la hiciste ¿no?- dijo Mio.

-emm… la verdad se me olvido hacerla Mio, ¿me pasas las respuestas mañana?-dijo la castaña.

-Ritsu, estamos diferentes clases y si estuviéramos en la misma tampoco te las daría hazla por ti misma en este mismo instante- grito Mio.

- está bien Mio, la hare, buenas noches nos vemos mañana-dijo Ritsu

-no tardes tanto porque si no, te quedaras dormida más que siempre y no quiero llegar atrasada, buenas noches también- dijo Mio, antes de cortar.

Después que Mio, término de hablar por teléfono con Ricchan, se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa ya que lo que había vivido durante el día había sido mágico, la música, sus amigas y lo más importante haber pasó otro lindo día al lado de su Ritsu.

Por otro lado Ritsu, miraba su cuaderno sin querer hacer nada, pero para llevar la tarea hecha tomo su celular y realizo los ejercicios matemáticos con la calculadora.

Hola, ¿qué les pareció?, ojala les haya gustado la verdad que lo iba a subir el jueves pero no me gusto como quedo, así que hice el capítulo de nuevo por eso me demore.

Me gusto mucho haber hecho algo de Sumire y Jun, no sé, se ven bonitas juntas, bueno ojala les haga gustado, parece que en dos review me habían pedido que Ritsu tuviera celos, tengan paciencia porque habrán solo deben esperar un poquito.

Y ando con mas inspiración para empezar otro fic mitsu, mas adelante y si lo hago luego no dejare de lado este, bueno la última cosa, dejen review si les gusto o no (como siempre con respeto), y también pueden dejar eso llamado spam, que no sé que es, eso no mas bye, nos leemos.

PD: repare el primer capítulo.


	4. beso

Hola, perdón por la demora, es que no se me ocurría nada, no creo que este tan genial, y también perdón porque en algunas partes esta medio enredado.

K-ON! No me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes. (Solo la trama y el poema que no está tan weno :P )

Algunos datos:

*Ritsu se pone cursi, pero cuando nadie la ve.

*como puse en el primer capítulo las 4 chicas están en tercero medio que equivale a 2do en la serie ¿vale?

Mio se acostó a dormir, pero no podía hacerlo la verdad le preocupaba que Ritsu no estuviera haciendo su tarea, en definitiva ella si la habría ayudado con aquella tarea. De tanto pensar se quedo completamente dormida y soñó algo que casi lo soñaba todos los días…su sueño era…" estaba acercándose a Ritsu, que estaba sentada y apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa del club, mientras más se acercaba mas se desvanecía la figura de Ritsu, se acerco casi corriendo y Ritsu desapareció, no estaba"…

Luego Mio se despertó con lagrimas en los sus ojos grises, pudo calmarse cuando asimilo que había sido solo un sueño.

Estaba temblando de miedo por aquella pesadilla, tenía miedo que significara algo, después de tanto pensarlo, "quizá sea porque yo nunca me quiero alejar de Ritsu" pensó la chica morocha que después de sacar aquella conclusión se abrazo de su almohada imaginando que era Ritsu y se volvió a entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ritsu hizo todos los ejercicios de matemáticas con su calculadora, dejo listo su bolso con los cuadernos, libros y por supuesto su estuche. Luego de eso se recostó en su cama, no tenia sueño para nada, pensó en escuchar música pero tampoco quiso, tenia inspiración para escribir algo cursi a su Mio, ya que no se atrevía a decírselas por dos cosas; una: eran cosas demasiado cursis como para que ella la dijera, y dos: Ritsu, pensaba que Mio no le correspondería a sus sentimientos y la perdería.

Tomo su cuaderno de cursilerías que lo tenía escondido en una caja que estaba en una mueble con candado, puso su cuaderno en el escritorio, pero antes le puso pestillo a la puerta de su habitación para que nadie la interrumpiera ni mucho menos la cacharan escribiendo cosas cursis, apago la luz y prendió la lámpara de su escritorio abrió su cuaderno y escribió el siguiente poema:

Tus sonrisas son como el sol

Pero mi sol personal

Ya que tus sonrisas me iluminan

Cuando me siento mal

Tu voz es la más perfecta canción

Que cuando tus labios me llaman

Llenan de energía a mi corazón

Y los vientos calman

Tus ojos son grises, y brillantes

Tu mirada hace que sienta que vuelo

Las estrellas chispeantes

Y tus besos son los que más quiero.

Escribiendo esto la castaña, cerro su cuaderno, lo metió en la caja, lo guardo en el mueble y le puso candado, después de esto se puso a dormir.

Ritsu, se despertó temprano justo a las 7 de la mañana, se ducho, se vistió bajo con su bolso hasta el comedor en donde estaba su madre y sus hermanos tomando desayuno, la castaña se les unió, mientras comía tragándose todo lo que su madre le había preparado, vio la hora en su celular eran las 7:45, y marco el teléfono de Mio. Cuando Mio vio que Ritsu la llamaba, la morena corto, la castaña que ya sabía que significaba eso, Mio debería estar afuera esperándola.

Cuando Ricchan salió de su casa, pudo ver a Mio, con una sonrisa de tonta "parece que hay una buena noticia" pensó Ritsu.

-qué bueno que despertaras tan temprano- dijo Mio sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es la noticia?- pregunto Ritsu.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto confundida la morena.

-no me preguntes, solo contesta- dijo Ritsu.

-está bien, Rukia se viene a vivir por unos meses- decía la morena emocionada.

-que bueno por ti Mio, solo no te olvides de los exámenes- dijo Ritsu burlándose.

-baka! Quién es la que se olvida de estudiar- dijo la morena golpeando la cabeza de Ritsu, la castaña solo le saco la lengua.

Siguieron caminando, cuando llegaron a la escuela cada una se fue a su salón, Mio se puso a conversar con Nodoka, mientras Ritsu molestaba a Yui, mugi solo las observaba y sonreía.

La mañana se paso lenta, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Ritsu fue a buscar a Mio para que almorzaran juntas, pero cuando llego a la sala vio que Mio estaba muy contenta almorzando con Nodoka, y con cara de decepción se fue a su salón para almorzar con sus amigas.

Después que almorzaran las 5 chicas del HTT, se reunieron como siempre en el salón del club, todas conversaban sobre las canciones que debían tocar en el festival escolar que sería el final de la primera semana de Diciembre, todas estaban emocionadísimas sobre todo Azusa, ya que sería el primer festival en el cual participaría.

Después de tanto charlar y tomar té, sonó el timbre para que volvieran a sus salones, Yui y Ritsu, eran las que con mas flojera iban.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron rápido, luego de esos las chicas del keonbu se fueron a la sala del club, Mio llego primero al salón y preparo un horario de estudio para Ritsu, lo mismo hizo Azusa para Yui.

Cuando las dos castañas llegaron al salón Mio, le pudo en la cara de Ritsu el horario y la baterista confundida tomo el papel y le pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso?

-es un horario de estudio Ritsu, recuerda que este miércoles empiezan los exámenes finales- dijo Mio, con tono de autoridad.

-no lo necesito- dijo Ritsu.

-¡claro que lo necesitas!, si no apruebas los exámenes quedaras repitiendo- grito Mio.

-está bien, Mio solo estaba bromeando – dijo Ricchan sonriendo, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de Mio, con el horario en la mano.

Yui cuando llego salto a abrazar a Azusa pero esta la detuvo con la hoja del horario y le dijo:

-aquí tienes tu horario Yui.

-¿eh? Qué hay de la hora para el bocadillo- dijo Yui.

- no hay, trata de comer algo en el recreo- dijo Azusa llevándosela a su casa para estudiar.

Mio y Ritsu, se quedaron sentadas en silencio, se miraron a los ojos y Ritsu se acerco a Mio, para quitarle un pelo de ceja que tenía en la mejilla y Mio se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos.

Luego de eso las dos chicas decidieron irse a su casa.

XX

De aquella tarde Ritsu estudio con Mio en su casa. Según Ricchan le iría bien en los exámenes sobre todo por la ayuda de Mio.

El día jueves la profesora entrego los exámenes a las alumnas, Ritsu se saco buenas notas al igual que Yui.

La profesora felicito a todas sus alumnas por el esfuerzo y dedicación que habían puesto durante el periodo de exámenes y por los resultados obtenidos ya que ninguna de sus pupilas quedo repitiendo año. Lo único que agrego que faltaba el examen de deportes ya que la profesora de esta asignatura había caído enferma y no pudo tomar el examen, por eso la profesora dijo que en la tarde las alumnas fueran a la cancha, lo mismo dijo el profesor de la clase de Mio y Nodoka.

En la tarde las dos clases de tercero medio, estaban en la cancha de la escuela esperando. Después de unos 5 minutos llego la profesora Sawako y dijo:

-bueno, chicas como saben la profesora de deportes está enferma y no ha podido asistir para hacerles el examen y como no hay mucho tiempo y el año escolar se cierra la ultima a semana de este mes. Yo les hare el examen.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron y empezaron a comentar entre ellas, aunque sentían que era genial que la profesora más linda y buena gente les hiciera el examen. Después que las chicas cesaron su conversación Sawako prosiguió con la información:

-como ya todas saben yo no sé mucho de deporte, solo se de música. Pero le consulte al señor director si podía hacer un baile con coreografía como examen y el acepto.

Las chicas estaban emocionadísimas, sobre todo las chicas del club de danza de la escuela sakura, todo lo contario a Mio, que estaba pálida tanto pensar que todas sus compañeras de clase y las otras alumnas del mismo grado la vieran bailar.

Sawako dio las reglas del examen:

-cada clase hará 5 grupos de 5 integrantes, cada grupo debe elegir una canción y hacer una coreografía inventada por ustedes mismas y el día de presentar el baile lo harán también con vestimenta la cual también la elegirán ustedes. El día de la presentación de la coreografía será el viernes de la próxima semana.

Después de esto la misma Sawako, le dijo a las chicas que se fueran a sus respectivos salones, Mio hizo un grupo con Nodoka y otras tres chicas mas todas eran de bajo perfil menos Yuuki, que era bastante enérgica e inmadura, era como Ritsu y Yui mezcladas en una sola persona.

Por otro lado Mugi, Yui y Ritsu hicieron un grupo con Ichigo y Marina, todas iban conversando sobre la canción con la que harían la coreografía.

Después que todas las chicas volvieran a sus respectivos salones, siguieron con las asignaturas que les tocaba en el periodo de la tarde, para Mio como siempre la clase de ingles fue muy agradable pero no tanto para Ritsu ya que le tocaba matemática y el profesor revisar la tarea que dio hace unas semanas.

El profe de mates se sorprendió muchísimo que ninguna de sus alumnas respondiera bien los ejercicios, pero más sorprendido estaba que Ritsu fuera la única que había respondido bien toda la tarea, por esa misma razón el profe hizo unos ejercicios en la pizarra y saco a Ritsu para que los hiciera.

Ritsu estuvo 5 minutos mirando la pizarra, los números se multiplicaban en su cabeza, donde antes había 3, ahora habían 6 y luego esos 6 se trasformaban en 9 y así sucesivamente.

Así que en ese mismo instante fingió un desmayo y cayó desplomada en el suelo, el profesor no sabía qué hacer solo dijo:

-Kotobuki-san y Hirasawa-san pueden llevar a Tainaka-san a la enfermería por favor.

Ambas chicas saltaron de sus asientos a ayudar a Ritsu, después que la baterista desperto de su "desmayo" Yui tomo el brazo izquierdo de la castaña y se lo puso en la espalda y Mugi hizo lo mismo pero con el derecho, y la llevaron a la enfermería, en esta pusieron en una camilla a Ritsu.

Después de haberla dejado hay, la señora de la enfermería le dijo a las dos chicas que volvieran a sus salones y que no se preocuparan de Ritsu.

XXX

Ritsu, quedo acostó en la camilla y se puso a dormir ya que en la noche por quedarse haciendo un cursi poema no durmió mucho y lo que durmió lo durmió mal.

Cuando terminaron las clases las chicas le contaron a Mio y Asuza lo que había pasado, Mio salió corriendo a la enfermería a ver como estaba Ricchan.

Entro en la enfermería y la encontró durmiendo plácidamente, Mio la hubiera despertado con un golpe pero se veía tan linda e inocente que solo la pudo mirar por mucho rato y luego decidió mirarla de más cerca, sus rostros estaban a un centímetro de distancia. Mio cerró los ojos, se acerco a Ritsu y le dio un suave beso. La morena se sentía en el cielo, era como un sueño cumplido haber besado a Ritsu aunque esta no se diera cuenta, pero algo destruyo aquella felicidad de Mio. Sintió rugir un estomago, no era el de Ritsu ni mucho menos el de ella. Se separo de Ritsu, y miro hacia atrás y pudo ver que era Yui a la que le rugía el estomago y estaba parada con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-eh… Mio-chan… ¿desde cuándo sales con Ricchan?

Mio, se puso roja como un tomate y contesto:

-no sé de lo que estás diciendo yo no estoy saliendo con Ritsu, Yui

-¿eh?, pero yo vi que la besaste Mio-chan.

-y-yo…. N-no…. La bese tu viste mal Yui.

-yo vi clarito que era un beso Mio-chan- dijo Yui con sonrisa victoriosa.

-e-está bien, si la… bese- dijo Mio, mirando hacia otro lugar y no a Yui.

-Mio-chan…

-¿Qué?

-tu amas a Ricchan ¿verdad?

-sí, pero por favor no se lo digas

-no se lo diré no te preocupes- dijo Yui abrazando a su amiga.

Luego de unos minutos Ritsu despertó pudo ver el rostro de sus amigas Yui estaba sonriendo y Mio estaba con la cara rojísima.

Después de esto se fueron al salón del club, tomaron te, charlaron y ensayaron una nueva canción. Cuando eran las 18:30 de la tarde se fueron a sus casas, a Mio se le olvido totalmente que dijo que iría más temprano a su casa para recibir a su prima, pero con el beso que le dio Ritsu se le olvido todo.

Mientras todas caminaban felices a sus casas Mio invito Ritsu que fuera a dormir a su casa, Ritsu acepto. Yui miraba a Mio y le sonreía como ya sabía el secreto de la morena, Mugi se imaginó cosas y Azusa las miraba sin saber qué onda pasaba.

Ritsu y Mio se despidieron de sus amigas, Ritsu paso a su casa en busca de algo de ropa y le dijo a su mamá que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Mio. La Sra. Tainaka le dijo que no la dejaba hasta que le mostrara los exámenes, la castaña lo hizo y la madre de esta abrazo a su hija y la dejo ir con Mio.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, solo se contaron sobre los grupo del examen de deportes y nada más, total no hacía falta hablar con la compañía de la otra bastaba y sobraba, mientras el viento cálido de primavera a ambas las rosaba mientras caminaban.

Esta más corto que el anterior pero como dije no se me ocurría nada, pero el siguiente será ms largo y bueno no me tiren tomates por el poema porque yo creo que me quedo mal.

Plis dejen review si le gusto o si no les gusto (con respeto), y también dejen spam shi quieren.

Arigato a todos y todas las que dejan review sayonara.

Ritsu off. :)


	5. practica

_Hola, aquí les dejo el capitulo number 5, ojala les guste._

_K-on! No me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, ni ninguna cosa que salga en este fic que no se a mío. (Lo único mío es la trama)_

Datos:

*la prima de Mio, se llama Rukia.

*Ichika es amiga de Rukia.

X

En casa de la morena, el padre habían vuelto a su trabajo, su madre salió a comprar y la única que estaba en casa era la prima recién llegada.

Cuando Mio y Ritsu llegaron a casa notaron que había una chica sentada en el sofá del living, esta se levantado donde se encontraba sentada y corrió a abrazar a Mio, la morena le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo:

-hola Rukia, ¿cómo has estado?

-he estado súper bien y más ahora que puedo relajarme ya que terminaron los exámenes finales en la universidad, ¿y tu como estas?

-bien también, aunque no nos podemos relajar, ya sabes todavía queda un trabajo para la escuela y también el festival.

-ya veo, ¿y esta chica tan genial quién es?- pregunto Rukia mientras miraba a Ritsu.

-ella es mi mejor amiga, Ritsu Tainaka- dijo Mio mientras Ritsu solo sonreía y se tocaba la nuca con la mano derecha.

-pues hola Ricchan, yo soy Rukia Akiyama prima de Mio- dijo Rukia mirando a Ritsu fijándose en su estilo mientras pensaba "esta chica es totalmente genial al igual que yo".

-hola- dijo Ritsu.

-relájate mujer, yo no soy como Mio así responsable y aburrida es mas yo creo que me parezco a ti- dijo Rukia mientras sacaba un chocolate del refrigerador para luego devorárselo en un dos por tres.

Rukia era un chica de veinte años estaba en la universidad estudiando gastronomía, ella era de piel blanca al igual que Mio, tenía el cabello negro corto, tenía los ojos cafés y al igual que Ritsu se vestía desordenada.

-¿y de que se trata el trabajo que deben hacer para la escuela?- preguntó Rukia.

-tenemos que hacer una coreografía para la clase de deportes, esto para Akiyama-san va a ser un desastre- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa y Mio le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-la chica mayor rio por la escena que vio y luego dijo:

-yo tengo una amiga que es buena en el baile, podría pedirle que las ayude, ella vive por aquí cerca así que demás acepta ayudarlas.

-arigato, nos ayudaría muchísimo- dijo Mio.

-eso es una gran idea ya que Mio va a necesitar mucha ayuda- dijo Ritsu ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza. Rukia rio ya que le recordaba cuando tenía la edad de las chicas.

-¿el baile es en pareja o en grupos?- pregunto Rukia otra vez metiendo la cabeza en el refrigerador para sacar una soda.

-es en grupos- dijo Mio.

-¿y ustedes están en el mismo grupo?- pregunto Rukia.

-lamentablemente no ya que estamos en diferentes clases- dijo Mio con una cara apenada.

-bueno chicas yo voy a llamar a mi amiga ¿ok?- dijo Rukia tomando su celular dirigiéndose a la habitación que los padres de Mio le habían preparado.

Ya casi era la hora de irse dormir así que Mio se fue a bañar Ritsu quería bañarse con ella, pero la morena no la dejo.

Cuando Mio se estaba bañando la baterista se fijo que había un pequeño agujero en la puerta, no dudo en poner su ojo izquierdo en el agujero para mirar a Mio, logro ver como se sacaba la toalla y se metía a la tina ya con agua, Ritsu mientras la veía se mordía el labio inferior pero dejo de mirar ya que no quería que su mente se llenara de pensamientos más elevados de tono y hacer algo indebido.

Ritsu se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba Rukia y esta la mayor dijo:

-así que Ricchan le gusta espiar.

Ritsu le respondió con un tono nervioso:

-por favor no se lo digas.

-por supuesto que no se lo diré, yo cuando tenía tu edad espiaba a Ichika cuando se bañaba jejeje- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picarona y con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Quién es Ichika?- pregunto la castaña.

-vamos a la pieza y te cuento todo- dijo Rukia mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Akiyama.

Cuando ya estaban en la pieza de Rukia esta empezó a hablar:

-Ichika es mi mejor amiga aunque ahora nos hemos distanciado, ella es la experta en el baile, recuerdo cuando estábamos en la preparatoria cuando mis sentimientos habían cambiado por ella y si dejar oportunidad pasar el ultimo día, cuando nos graduamos yo me declare pero salió mal y ella empezó a salir con un estúpido idiota con el cual todavía esta y yo todavía no me puedo olvidar de ella entonces aquel día me pidió distancia pero me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara solo la llamara - dijo Rukia mientras intentaba no amargarse.

-wow, es justo lo que temo si me declaro a Mio- dijo Ritsu.

-no lo creo, estoy segura que te corresponderá- dijo Rukia alborotándole el cabello Ritsu y de pura curiosa le saco la diadema y luego dijo: te ves mejor sin esta cosa.

-¿en serio me veo mejor sin la diadema?- pregunto la castaña.

-claro te ves súper cool y con estilo, cuando te declares hazlo sin la diadema para que Mio quede embobada mirándote y luego babee y de tanto babear inunde la ciudad jajaja- dijo Rukia mientras se reía y Ritsu hizo lo mismo.

Justo después que Ritsu y Rukia terminaran la conversación Mio salió del baño y la castaña salió de la pieza de la Akiyama mayor para bañarse.

Cundo ya las dos estaban bañadas y con sus pijamas puestos Mio le propuso a Ritsu que durmieran las dos juntas, Ritsu dijo que si, ya que jamás se perdería la oportunidad de dormir al lado de Mio.

Primero ambas estaban con sus rostros frente a frente, las dos se miraron, sonrieron y luego se durmieron.

XX

Esa noche estaba tan tranquila y ayudaba a relajarse, Mio durmió toda la noche sin soñar nada todo lo contrario a Ritsu que tuvo un extraño sueño, en el ella estaba recostada en una camilla tal cual estuvo en la enfermería de la escuela, después de un rato de estar recostada se abrió la puerta y entro una chica que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises al igual que Mio, pero lo extraño era que aquella chica tenía el look y la ropa de Miku Hatsune,

La chica se acerco coquetamente donde estaba la camilla y puso su rostro en frente de Ritsu, justo cuando la copia de Miku le iba a dar un beso a Ritsu la castaña despertó gracias a la alarma de Mio.

Ritsu que fue la que primero despertó se puso el uniforme y luego se quedo mirando a Mio que estaba durmiendo y se veía tan bella y hermosa que Ritsu no dudo en admirarla por un tiempo hasta que Mio despertó, y Ritsu desvió la mirada para que la morocha no se diera cuenta de la situación.

Las dos chicas ya vestidas bajaron al comedor en donde ya estaba servido el desayuno la Sra. Akiyama dijo:

-buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-muy bien mamá- dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

-yo igual amanecí muy bien pero algo confundid por el sueño que tuve y usted ¿Cómo durmió?

-yo dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar Ricchan, Rukia dijo que la chica que les va a ayudar acepto y que el sábado va a venir a la casa.

-eso es genial les avisare a las chicas, ¿está bien que ensayemos aquí, mamá?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

-por supuesto que sí- dijo la mamá de Mio sonriendo.

Luego que terminaran de tomar desayuno y de lavarse los dientes, partieron a la escuela en el camino Mio no aguanto la curiosidad de saber el sueño de Ritsu así que se lo pregunto:

-Ritsu, ¿de qué trataba tu sueño?

-a de veras mi sueño a ver… emm… a ya me acorde, recuerdo que yo estaba recostada en la camilla de la enfermería de la escuela y de pronto aparecía una chica aquí se parecía a ti.

-¿en serio y que mas?

-ahh… La chica tenía el look de Miku Hatsune, también su ropa y luego se acerco a besarme en los labios y luego desperté antes de que me besara.

Mio quedo un poco pensativa ya que ella había besado a Ritsu el día anterior. Ya en la escuela Mio informo que ensayarían el baile en su casa, mientras por otro lado Mugi informaba a las chicas de su grupo que el ensayo del baile seria en su casa.

El día sábado ya estaban todas en la casa de Mio, incluso Ricchan que solo fue un rato antes de irse a casa de Mugi.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Rukia fue a ver quién era y se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa cuando noto que era Ichika la que había llegado, Akiyama se abalanzo a su querida amiga para abrazarla mientras se preguntaban cómo habían estado durante todo ese tiempo que se mantuvieron distanciadas, luego de eso la hizo pasar.

Al pasar a dentro de la casa, Rukia presento a su amiga, luego de eso comenzaron a charlar sobre la coreografía Ricchan se sentía algo fuera de la conversación así que le aviso a Mio que ya se iría a casa de Mugi, Rukia le pidió a Ritsu que la llevara con ella y así las dos chicas partieron a la casa de la señorita Kotobuki.

Mientras caminaban a Ritsu le sonó el celular:

-hola ¿Quién es?

-Ricchan, soy yo Yui, ven ahora Mugi-chan tiene unos exquisitos pasteles si no te apuras me los comeré todos.

-hái hái, voy para allá y no te comas todos.

-lo siento capitán Ricchan, quedan poquitos así que corre, wajajaja- luego de eso corto.

-¿Quién era, una de tus amigas?- pregunto Akiyama.

-sí, era Yui es como tonta por los pasteles.

-ya me lo imagino.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo?-pregunto baterista.

-porque no me atrevo a hablarle todavía.

-ahh, ok, en eso te pareces a Mio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mugi, las chicas estaban mirando unos videos con coreografías muy fáciles y geniales.

Yui corrió a sacarle envidia a Ritsu porque ya no habían quedado pasteles, Ricchan presento Rukia con las demás chicas.

Rukia hizo de dj, o sea ponía la música y paraba la música mientras las chicas hacían la coreografía.

Cuando las chicas ya tenían la coreografía marina e Ichigo se fueron a sus casas entonces en ese momento Mugi le conto a Ritsu lo que habían estado preparando en secreto con Sawako:

-Ricchan, tengo que contarte algo sobre lo que tenemos planeado para el fin de semana después de la última semana de clases.

-entonces ¿Qué es?

-vamos a hacer un concierto para todas las chicas de la escuela en mi casa.

-wow, eso es ¡SUPER GENIAL!- dijo emocionada la castaña.

-esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que le digas lo que realmente sientes a Mio.

-¿ah? Como sabes que estoy enamorada de Mio.

-se nota cuando están juntas, las miradas, sus ojos las delatan- dijo Mugi moviendo sus cejas de takuan.

-está bien lo hare.

-eso es genial debes hacerlo- dijo Mugi abrazando a Ricchan.

Cuando Rukia y Ritsu se fueron a casa de Mugi, las chicas terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo con la canción con la que iban a ser la coreografía.

Luego salieron al patio para empezar a preparar el baile, Ichika le dio los pasos. Los pasos eran bastantes divertidos y algunos un poco sensuales.

Cuando terminaron ya de aprenderse la coreografía, las cuatro chicas se fueron menos Ichika, que quería esperar a que llegar Rukia para conversar.

Después que la Rukia y Ritsu volvieran la castaña grito:

-Mio haremos un concierto en la casa de Mugi.

-ahhh, ¿cuándo?

-el finde de la última semana de clases, será solo para las chicas de la escuela y algunos familiares.

-eso de verdad será súper, ¿no lo crees?

-por supuesto que lo será, ok Akiyama me voy nos vemos.

-nos vemos- dijo Mio.

Ritsu ya avisándole a Mio, lo del concierto se fue su casa y en la sala de la casa de Mio las dos amigas se reían y compartían un tiempo juntas después de casi 2 años de no verse, por esa causa la morena subió a su habitación para no molestar a las chicas.

XXX

*día de la presentación de la coreografía*

Ya habían pasado los días y ya era la el día de la presentación del baile para la clase de deportes, la clase de Ritsu y las demás estaban ya en el gimnasio de la escuela esperando a Sawako-sensei para que les hiciera el examen.

La profesora Yamanaka llego al gimnasio junto a la clase de Mio, la profe paso adelante para empezar la evaluación y las alumnas se pusieron detrás de la clase de Ritsu por lo tanto, la morena y la castaña no se habían visto con los atuendos que traían para la presentación.

Mugi no dejaba de mirar a Sawa-chan y Ritsu le pregunto:

-Mugi, ¿te gusta Sawa-chan?

-si, Ricchan, me gusta, no yo creo que me enamore como tú te enamoraste de Mio- dijo la chica de ojos azules muy emocionada.

Sawako quiso hacer pasar a los grupos al azar así que empezó llamando:

-pase adelante el grupo de Kotobuki-san.

-a nosotras primero- dijo un poco disgustada la baterista.

Ya las chicas adelante, marina fue la encargada de pasarle a la profe el cd en donde iba la canción que bailarían, las chicas se pusieron en las posiciones. El atuendo de Ritsu era un short corto color azul, una camisa blanca con estrellas celestes y los botones también de color celeste y manga corta, una corbata del mismo color del short, las zapatillas también eran azules y por ultimo llevaba el cabello sin la diadema.

Las demás chicas también llevaban el mismo atuendo pero de otros colores.

Ya todas en sus posiciones empezaron a bailar cuando la canción "whiplash" de Selena Gomez comenzó a sonar, todas estaban muy coordinadas, primero estaban nerviosas y pensaban que lo harían mal hasta que solo se dejaron llevar por el ritmo.

Ya terminada la coreografía, Sawako sensei les pidió que regresaran al lugar en donde estaban.

Pasaron los 4 grupos que faltaban de la clase de Ritsu, para luego empezar con la clase de Mio.

Pasaron todos los grupos menos el de Mio. Ritsu se preguntaba en donde estaba Mio ya que por la cantidad de chicas que habían en el lugar no la lograba localizar, el corazón casi se le salió cundo vio a la chica de su sueño en frente de ella.

El grupo de Akiyama gracias a la gran idea de Yuuki, las cinco muchachas estaban vestidas de algunas chicas de vocaloid.

Nodoka era estaba vestida de Meiko, Yuuki de Luka, las otras dos chicas estaban vestidas como Haku y otra como Neru y por ultimo Mio, estaba vestida igual que Miku Hatsune, por esa razón Ritsu se quedo helada al ver a la bajista.

Las chicas también tomaron posición y comenzaron a bailar la canción "fire" de 2NE1, aunque Mio sugirió que bailaran una canción de Miku, pero no la tomaron en cuenta.

Ritsu miraba embobada cada movimiento de la bajista, nunca la habría imaginado con esa ropa, pero se veía súper hermosa.

Cuando las chicas terminaron la coreografía, la profesora Yamanaka les dijo a sus alumnas que fueran a cambiarse ropa, la primera en salir corriendo para cambiarse fue Mio, pero Ritsu la siguió hasta que llegaron a un lugar en donde solo ellas dos estaban.

-Mio, espera, quiero pedirte algo- dijo la castaña con su celular en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Mio.

-¿puedo sacarte una foto?- pregunto Ritsu con un sonrisa de tonta.

-bueno, si me dejas sacarte una a ti- respondió Mio.

-está bien Mio, yo te la saco primero- dijo Ritsu mientras preparaba su celular para sacarle una foto su futura novia. Mio en la foto salió sonrojada con los ojos mirando hacia la izquierda esquivando el celular de la castaña.

-ahora me toca a mi sacarte la foto- dijo Mio, acercándose a la ojimiel para alborotarle un poco el cabello para luego sacarle la fotografía. En la foto Ritsu salió con una de sus picaronas sonrisas mirando fijamente a al frente.

Luego de eso ambas chicas se fueron a cambiar de ropa.

XXXX

Después que terminaron de hacer el baile, se concentraron en ensayar para la presentación del club en el festival escolar.

El día del festival todas estaban muy ansiosas sobre todo Azusa, Mio estaba muy nerviosa y asustadiza ya que temía que se repitiera lo que le paso en año anterior.

Las chicas ya en el escenario, estaban vestidas todas con los yukatas que Sawako les preparo para esta ocasión, Yui presento a la banda y luego se puso a hablar y hablar hasta que Ritsu tuvo que pararla para que empezaran con las canciones.

La primera canción que tocaron fue fude pen~boru pen, luego my love is a stapler y terminaron con fuwa fuwa time.

Luego de eso una ovación de aplausos se escucho en el todo el lugar.

Las chicas después de eso se fueron al salón del club, después de que se quedaran conversando un rato Mio se fue a casa, al igual que Yui y Azusa, solo quedaron Mugi y Ritsu en el salón.

Mugi se dio cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba Ritsu y le pregunto:

-¿en qué piensas?

-que debería cantarle una canción a Mio el día del concierto.

-eso es genial Ricchan ¿y qué canción le cantaras?

-en eso pienso, que canción seria la ideal… "me va a explotar el cerebro tanto pensar"- dijo Ritsu con un tono desesperado antes de dejar el salón del club.

_Hola de nuevo, me disculpo si hay algunas partes confusas, es que lo escribí en dos días, lo mas rápido que pude, bueno dejen review si les gusta o si no les gusto (como siempre con respeto), también se puede spam, weno diciendo esto me voy._

Bye nos leemos


	6. la cancion

_Aquí les dejo ahora si la penúltima parte, y bueno perdón por la demora, ojala lo disfruten, y también perdón si hay algo que los confunde, y gracias por los review de verdad gracias._

_K-ON! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni tampoco cualquier cosa que salga que ya se conozca._

X

Mio regresaba a su casa caminando tranquilamente mientras iba escuchando un hermoso tema de un grupo coreano que le había recomendado su prima, como sabía algo de coreano pudo entender un poco de lo que decía los chicos que cantaban y luego se le vino en la cabeza algo como "me encantaría que Ritsu me dedicara esta canción", al pensar esta frase Mio sonrió y a la vez se sonrojo.

Al llegar a su casa subió a su habitación, y se puso a leer un manga shoujo-ai, que se había comprado el día anterior, luego de terminar de leer el manga se paró de la silla de su escritorio y bajo al living a preguntarle algo a su prima, Mio pensó que Rukia estaría recostada en el sofá mirando televisión mientras se echaba algo al estomago pero en vez de eso se encontró con una Rukia extraña, estaba cantando la canción que pasaban por el canal de videos, Mio se quedo escuchándola hasta que la misma Rukia se dio cuenta que Mio la escuchaba y dijo:

-nee primita ¿Cómo canto?

-para serte sincera cantas hermoso, pero en todo caso no dejes la universidad- dijo Mio con un tono sarcástico.

-claro ya entendí, no naci con el talento que tienes tu, jamás seré famosa noooooooooo….!- grito Rukia tirándose al suelo.

-ya enserio madura y por cierto… mmm… ¿Por qué te retrasaste en llegar a casa?

-¿me retrase? ¿En serio? ¿Eso crees? ¿Es verdad?- dijo Rukia haciéndose como que no supiera nada.

-no contestes la pregunta con preguntas, contesta

-que te dijo mi tía.

-me dijo que llegarías un día lunes, recuerdo que aquella semana era la de los exámenes finales así que por eso me olvide del asunto y el día que llegaste me sorprendí un poco ya que ese día andaba en las nubes después que le di un beso a Ritsu- dijo Mio sonrojada tapándose la boca con una de sus manos después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- así que besaste a Ritsu, ¿cuéntame? y yo después te cuento la verdad del porque me retrase- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picarona.

- bueno… fue el día que tu llegaste, ella se desmayo en clase y yo la fui a ver en la enfermería y bueno la bese eso es todo, ¿ahora tu dime?- dijo Mio sonrojada y algo curiosa.

-se me olvido- dijo Rukia.

-no es justo prima dime- dijo Mio en tono curioso y molesto.

-está bien, te cuento bueno, una amiga que tiene dinero de sobra compro pasajes para ir al Caribe a las cuatro que decidimos ir allá para relajarnos después de los exámenes, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- pregunto Mio.

-súper bien, me relaje, bebí buenos tragos, comí exquisita comida y vi lindas chicas, fue de lo mejor- dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a su pieza.

Mio también se dirigió a su habitación para hacer un CD con la música que ella había escuchado y pasárselo a Ricchan.

Primero hizo una carpeta con todas aquellas canciones de grupos coreanos en donde también se incluía esa canción que tanto le gusto. Luego de eso grabo la carpeta de música en el CD, al terminar de hacer el disco se fue a casa de Ritsu.

[]

Ritsu se dirigió a su casa con la cabeza puesta en totalidad en la canción que le cantaría a Mio, como no se le venía nada a la mente solo se dirigió algo cansada a su casa, al llegar partió derechito a su pieza, se cambio de ropa y se recostó en su cama mientras miraba lo que fuera en la televisión luego de estar mirando tv se puso a pensar en el atuendo, "si me pongo una capa negra, no… Mio pensaría que soy valdemort, mejor me pongo la capa con una máscara blanca,… no tampoco hay pensaría que soy scream, mejor me pongo ahhhh, no sé que ponerme" pensaba la castaña hasta que tocaron el timbre de su casa, como solo estaba ella y Satoshi, ya que la madre de ambos salió y a la cola salió el menor solo estaban ellos. La castaña sintió que Satoshi en vez de gritarle a ella para que fuera a ver quién era, el salió corriendo como loco, a la baterista le dio curiosidad así bajo hacia la sala justo cuando su hermanito abrió la puerta, la castaña se fijo que Satoshi dijo "ahhhh, eres tu Mio onne-chan, pensé que era otra persona" luego de eso Satoshi se fue decepcionado a refugiarse otra vez en su habitación.

Ritsu corrió a la puerta e hizo pasar a Mio, la morena le pasó el CD a Ritsu, la castaña dijo:

-si es una de tus películas cursis yo paso.

-no es una película, son canciones Ritsu- dijo Mio un poco molesta.

-¿Qué canciones son?, de seguro son cursis- dijo la castaña en un tono burlesco.

-baka!, son canciones de grupos coreanos, son súper buenas así que por eso te hice un CD, dale ponlo para que las escuches y te des cuenta que es cierto- dijo la morena con una sonrisa muy dulce que al verla Ritsu casi se derritió.

-está bien Mio lo pondré pero en mi pieza, ¿vamos?- dijo la castaña mirando a otro lugar para que Mio no notara el leve sonrojo que le dejo la sonrisa de su adorable ángel de ojos grises.

-ok- dijo la morocha mientras subía con Ritsu a la habitación de la castaña.

Ya en el cuarto de Ritsu, la baterista puso el CD en el reproductor de discos en su radio, le puso volumen y luego se recostó en su cama, Mio se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en la cama de Ritsu.

Ambas disfrutaron todas las canciones mientras conversaban de trivialidades sin importancia alguna, sin embargo no pudieron disfrutar de todas las canciones juntas porque la mamá de Mio llamo a la morena para que se regresara a casa y como siempre Mio que era una chica obediente, se despidió de su mejor amiga y se fue a casa.

Ritsu cuando la ojigris se fue se quedo escuchando las últimas canciones del CD, todas les gusto pero una sola capto su atención, esa canción era especial le llego a lo más profundo de su subconsciente y también a su corazón, sin pensarlo prendió su notebook y busco la traducción a su idioma natal lo que decía le daba justo en el clavo, ya que decía justamente lo que necesitaba decirle a Mio , así que saco la letra de la canción y luego de eso llamo a Mugi para planear un ensayo especial de las HTT pero obvio sin Mio, Ritsu marco el teléfono de Mugi y esta contesto:

-Ricchan, ya encontraste la canción y me llamas para hacer un ensayo especial con Yui y Azusa sin que se entere Mio, ¿cierto?

-sip, eso mismito ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-solo fue una intuición, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-si dime

-¿puedo llamar a Sawa-chan para que nos ayude?

-claro como gustes, y que el ensayo que sea a las 15:30

-gracias Ricchan, yo le diré a las chicas que duermas bien good night

-que duermas bien tú también bye- dijo Ritsu antes de cortarle a su rubia amiga.

Ritsu se fue a bañar pensando que en una semana más podría tener como novia a su mejor amiga o ¿sería rechazada? Era un temor que tenia pero valía la pena intentarlo y algo en su corazón le decía que todo iría bien.

Mio ya en su casa también tomo un baño y después se puso a escribir una nueva letra mientras escucha aquella canción que le llego al corazón sin saber que a su amada castaña le había pasado lo mismo.

XX

Aquel día sábado Ritsu amaneció como siempre con energía a full y muy alegre.

Después de vestirse y peinarse, bajo al comedor en donde disfruto de un exquisito desayuno, "hoy de seguro estará todo bien" pensó hasta que su hermano Satoshi le recordó algo que le cambiaria un poco aquella sonrisa.

-nee-chan te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos la semana pasada.

-¿Qué apuesta? yo no recuerdo nada- dijo la castaña mientras encendía la televisión aunque si recordaba.

_Flashback_

_Era un martes en la tarde cuando la castaña llego a su casa con el ánimo de retar a su hermano en un juego de cartas, ambos chicos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar, pero fue el menor que tenía la cabeza más despejada y uso una estrategia muy sabia para vencer a su hermana mayor sin necesitar mucho esfuerzo, fue cuando el mismo Satoshi puso la penitencia del que perdía tenía que hacer algo por el otro, Ritsu se enojo y le pego a su hermano, este último no estaba de acuerdo que su triunfo fuese en vano, pero se le ocurrió algo que si podía hacer para que Ritsu le diera algo o hiciera algo por él:_

_-nee-chan, ya que no quieres hacer nada por tu querido hermanito que te parece si hacemos una apuesta y el que pierde debe darle todo lo que tiene de dinero al ganador._

_-está bien, y de que se trata esa apuesta._

_-de que el ultimo que consiga novia pierde._

_-está bien acepto, aunque te dijo al tiro que no tengo dinero- dijo Ritsu sin tomar en serio la apuesta._

_Fin flashback_

-¿en serio no te acuerdas?- le pregunto el castaño oscuro a Ritsu.

-bueno si, que ¿acaso conseguiste novia antes que yo?

-bueno sí, tengo novia- dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa picara porque sabía que había ganado.

-ok… no te creo- dijo Ritsu sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-es verdad, hasta mamá lo sabe- dijo el menor.

-¿y se puede saber quién es la ciega?- pregunto la ojimiel.

-que eres mala nee-chan, es Naomi… así que pásame toda tu plata- dijo Satoshi haciendo como si en sus manos tuviese una pistola.

-te la paso en Navidad, la necesito para comprarme algo de ropa para el concierto- dijo Ritsu en tono suplicante.

-no hay espera la quiero ahora- dijo Satoshi esta vez hablando muy en serio.

Ricchan no tuvo otra alternativa que pasarle el dinero para que el chico se quedara tranquilo y no fuera a hacer un escándalo terminara por ser castigada.

Después que la familia de Ritsu almorzó la castaña subió a su cuarto para preparar las cosas que llevaría a casa de Mugi.

En un bolso metió dentro el CD que le dio Mio, la letra de la canción, sus baquetas y su celular, bajo hacia la sala y le dijo a su mamá que por ningún motivo le dijera a Mio donde fue si es que llegara aparecer por la casa.

Justo cuando la baterista estaba por salir a casa de Mugi, alguien toca el timbre Ren se puso a mirar por la ventana y grito:

-onne-chan, es Mio!

-baka! Baja la voz- dijo la castaña mientras se iba a esconder al baño.

Ahí fue cuando la Sra. Tainaka salió a recibir a Mio y le dijo que Ritsu había salido a comprar unas cosas al mercado, la morena le dio las gracias y se retiro del lugar.

Después que pasara el tiempo necesario Ritsu salió de su casa para ir al ensayo.

Cuando Ritsu llego a casa de Mugi, ya las chicas estaban en el lugar, tenían ya los instrumentos, Ritsu les enseño la canción y les dijo que quería hacerle un arreglo a la canción, no cambiaría la melodía pero quería que fuese un poco más roquera y que la batería se notara más, con ayuda de Sawa-chan lograron que fuera posible aquel arreglo, Ritsu de a poco se fue aprendiendo la letra en cada vez que la ensayaron esa tarde, la castaña de diadema amarilla les dijo a las chicas que no tenía dinero para comprarse ropa para el concierto, las muchachas les dijeron que no tenia de que preocuparse porque Mugi y Sawako harían el atuendo, pero Ritsu quería ponerse algo especial para cuando le cantara la canción a Mio.

Mugi le dijo a la castaña que el día miércoles la cafetería en donde siempre iban a comer inauguraría una pizzería y se necesitaban chicos de la edad de ellas para trabajar durante la tarde y habría buena paga.

Después de hablar sobre los atuendos la castaña despistada pareja de Azusa sugirió que después de terminar el concierto ella y Azusa hicieran un solo de guitarra para que Ritsu se preparara para hacer su declaración de amor musical.

Mio sin quedarse tranquila se dirigió al mercado para ver si estaba Ritsu, a pesar que fue allá no había rastro de la castaña, después de tanto buscarla se canso y decidió sentarse en un banco que estaba afuera de un minimarcket, miro a la izquierda y vio que estaban hay Ui y Jun, se acerco a las chicas y se puso a conversar con ellas.

Estuvieron como dos horas conversando y vitrificando en el mercado sin nada más que dar vueltas en todo el lugar, la más feliz de todas era Jun ya que estar conversando con su senpai a la cual tanto admiraba se sentía genial.

Cuando ya se habían cansado y aburrido de dar vueltas por el lugar, la menor de las Hirasawa llamo a onne-chan para saber que estaba haciendo marco el teléfono y luego cuando Yui contesto dijo:

-hola onne-chan, ¿en donde estas?

-ah, hola Ui estoy en casa de Mugi-chan.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Ui, después de terminar la pregunta la ambarina le puso altavoz a su celular.

-estamos ensayando una canción para Mio-chan-dijo Yui, mientras Mio se preguntaba porque estarían ensayando una canción para ella.

-¿Quiénes están contigo a parte de Tsumugi-san?

-Azu-nyan, Ricchan y Sawa-chan.

-¿en ese caso podemos ir?

-¿con quién vendrás?

-con Jun y Mio-san.

-claro que pueden venir- dijo Yui sin percatarse ni un poco que vendría Mio.

-gracias onne-chan-dijo Ui antes de cortar.

Después que Ui cortara ella y las dos bajitas empezaron a caminar a casa de de Tsumugi.

#

Las chicas decidieron hacer el último ensayo de la canción para Mio, pero se dieron cuenta que faltaba Yui y justo llega a la sala y dice:

-¿mugi-chan te molestaría que viniera Ui?

-por supuesto que no me molesta- dijo la rubia con una amable sonrisa.

-sugoi, porque viene ella y también Jun-chan con Mio-chan… ¡MIO-CHAN¡ ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-tendremos que improvisar- dijo Azusa.

-creo que es lo único que debemos hacer, Ricchan esconde la letra y el CD en tu bolso antes que lleguen las chicas- dijo Sawako.

-entiendo lo de la letra, pero lo del CD ¿para qué tengo esconderlo?- dijo Ritsu un poco confundida.

-solo por si a caso, por precaución, solo guarda ambas cosas- dijo Sawako.

Ritsu tomo la letra y el CD lo más rápido que pudo y metió las cosas en su bolso, justo cuando la castaña termino de guardar todas las cosas que podrían delatarla sonó el timbre de la mansión Kotobuki, el mayor domo fue a abrirle la puerta a las chicas, el caballero les sonrió y les indico que en donde se encontraba Mugi y compañía.

Cuando llegaron las chicas se saludaron y luego Mio pregunto:

-chicas, ¿qué significa que estaban ensayando una canción para mí?

-si-significa que estábamos haciendo un ensayo en honor a ti ya que tú eres la más responsable, talentosa, educada, responsable… senpai si eso es- dijo Azusa muy nerviosa casi sudando.

-dijiste dos veces responsable y ¿educada? Que tiene que ver eso aquí Nakano- le dijo Ritsu a Azusa con un tono de voz muy bajito.

-si Mio-chan, lo que quiere decir Azu-nyan es que como tú eres la mas responsable y nos dices que ensayemos quisimos ensayar sin que nos dijeras y la razón por la cual no te dijimos es que tu no necesitas ensayo porque tu eres increíble- dijo Yui.

Mugi, Sawako, Ritsu y Azusa se miraron tratando de creer lo que había dicho Yui.

-¿de quién fue la idea?- pregunto Mio.

-fue de Ricchan- dijo Sawako.

Ritsu se quedo inmóvil porque pensó que su mejor amiga se enojaría pero en vez de eso la morena se acerco a Ritsu y dijo:

-gracias Ritsu, es un lindo gesto de tu parte- luego de haber dicho esa frase le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Ritsu mas inmóvil que antes, hubo un momento que se miraron a los ojos y sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta alguna que estaban enfrente de las demás chicas Ritsu sintió que podía adelantar la declaración y Mio sintió necesidad de abrazar a Ritsu y hasta quizás besarla, pero la despistada de Yui rompió por completo el momento casi "ideal" de Mio y Ritsu diciendo con su guitah en posición de tocarla:

-miren chicas lo que puedo hacer- dijo tocando a guitah haciendo la parte de la intro de una canción de Metallica.

-creo que nosotras con Yui debemos irnos, necesitamos hacer algo- dijo Azusa tratando de pasar por algo lo que hizo Yui.

-está bien, Azusa-chan, pero espera debo decirte algo- dijo Mugi.

Mugi les dijo a las demás que fueran al comedor porque les tenían una sorpresa, cuando ya estaban todas las chicas en el comedor, menos Azusa, Yui y Mugi, la rubia les dijo:

-chicas ¿ahora van a practicar el solo?, ya saben también es parte de la sorpresa.

-claro que lo sabemos Mugi-senpai, no te preocupes lo practicaremos en mi casa- dijo Azusa.

-gracias chicas, y…. ah toma Yui-chan ojala lo disfrutes, compártelo con Azusa-chan- dijo la chica de ojos azules entregándole con bolsa con pastelitos los cuales eran los favoritos de Yui.

Después que la rubia le diera los pasteles a Yui las dos chicas tomaron sus guitarras y ambas de la mano partieron a la casa de la menor, mientras las chicas charlaban, tomaban te para pasar la tarde y disimular lo que había sucedido.

XXX

Durante la semana los ensayos del concierto eran mucho más dedicados que los mismos para el mismo festival escolar.

El día miércoles Ritsu tomo sus cosas y les dijo a las chicas que tenía que irse, Mio no le gusto mucho lo que había dicho la castaña y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué te vas ahora, acaso tienes una nueva novia?

-no, no Mio debo ir a hacer algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Mio en tono interrogante.

-algo Mio ¿Por qué debo contártelo?- dijo la castaña un poco incomoda.

-por nada, olvídalo- contesto molesta la ojigris.

Las chicas del keonbu miraban y escuchaban la pequeña discusión de la bajista y baterista como cuando se está mirando el último episodio de un programa favorito, ninguna se metió a defender a ninguna ni nada.

Ritsu salió del salón y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, cuando ya estaba en el patio empezó a correr.

Mio miro hacia el patio desde la ventana y vio la figura de Ricchan corriendo hacia la salida y luego dijo:

-chicas, me acorde que debo hacer algo, adiós nos vemos- luego de eso salió corriendo detrás de Ritsu.

Mientras las chicas en la sala de música quedaron en silencio y sin hacer nada, hasta que Yui sorprendió a Azusa con un beso en los labios y le propuso que ensayaran él solo, mientras Mugi se preguntaba si misma porque todavía no llegaba su adorada profesora.

Mio no tenía ni la menor idea para donde se dirigía Ritsu, solo la siguió escondiéndose detrás de los letreros y arboles cuando Ritsu miraba hacia atrás.

Ya Ritsu en su destino entro en la pizzería para recibir el uniforme que le darían para trabajar esa tarde, la castaña pensó que trabajaría de mesera o algo por el estilo pero para su mala suerte le pasaron un traje de tomate para que le hiciera promoción a la pizzería fuera de esta, "todo sea por Mio, ojala a las chicas no se les ocurra venir", pensó Ritsu mientras iba al baño a cambiarse.

A Mio se le paso por la mente; "de seguro invito a su nueva novia a comer aquí, es obvio porque invitaría a otra persona a la inauguración de un lugar así en donde hay muchas parejas". La morena entro a la pizzería miro para todos lados y no vio a la baterista por ningún lado, solo le llamo la atención una persona vestida de tomate que salió para plantarse en la entrada de la pizzería.

La ojigris espero un momento y ya que no vio a su castaña, camino hacia la salida y al salir se volteo a mirar al tomate con pies, se sorprendió totalmente al verle la cara a la persona que estaba dentro del tomate y dijo:

-Ritsu, ¿esto era lo que tenias que hacer?

-si, Mio no quería que supieras porque te reirías de mi, aparte no sabía que tenía que ponerme un disfraz de tomate- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada por el calor que le daba estar dentro del disfraz.

-no te preocupes, no te ves mal- dijo Mio tratando de contener la risa que le daba ver a su mejor amiga como un tomate.

-oh!, Ricchan eres un tomate- grito Yui corriendo con Azusa de la mano.

-ah Yui, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Ritsu.

-solo vinimos a comer pizza- dijo Mugi.

-tú también mugi! Solo no se burlen de mí- dijo la castaña.

Después las cuatro chicas entraron a comer y Ritsu quedo haciendo su trabajo, después que pasaran unas dos horas las chicas seguían dentro de la pizzería, cuando Mio miro por la ventana vio que ya se estaba oscureciendo el cielo y les dijo a las chicas que ya era hora de irse y también faltaba muy poco para que el turno de Ritsu acabara.

Las cuatro muchachas salieron afuera y Yui grito:

-miren esta Bob esponja con patricio.

-deja de hablar boberías Yui- protesto Azusa.

-no es mentira hay ahí un chico como calamardo- dijo Mugi.

-es verdad, pero hay más personas disfrazadas de personajes de esa serie- dijo Mio un poco sorprendida por todo el alboroto de los disfraces.

-es porque hay una convención de esa serie, unas calles mas allá- dijo Ritsu indicando con su dedo al norte y lego dijo:

-etto… Mio…

-¿Qué pasa, Ritsu?

-mira esos dos chicos de allá.

-sí, ¿qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto un poco confundida Mio.

-ellos son sirenoman y chico PERCEBE!- dijo Ritsu riéndose.

-kya!... baka- dijo Mio pegándole a Ritsu y como la castaña estaba con el disfraz de tomate se cayó y Yui dijo:

-mira Azu-nyan ahora Ricchan paso de ser tomate a ser salsa.

-déjate de decir estupideces Yui- dijo Azusa.

-me alegro que le hayas quitado el "senpai" a mi nombre- dijo Yui abrazando a su novia, y luego la beso.

Después de todo el alboroto el jefe le dijo a Ritsu que su turno había terminado y le entrego su paga, la chica partió al baño y se cambio de ropa, para luego irse con sus amigas.

Como siempre las cinco tomaron diferentes caminos, y como Mio y Ritsu quedaron solas Mio le preguntó a Ritsu:

-¿para que estabas trabajando?

-para tener dinero Mio- dijo Ritsu moviendo los billetes que le había dado el jefe.

-pero, ¿para qué quieres ese dinero?

-para algo Mio, ya lo sabrás- dijo Ritsu con una de sus sonrisas las cuales tanto amaba Mio.

Mio se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Ritsu, para luego seguir caminando hacia sus casas conversando a acerca de lo genial que sería su concierto dentro de unos días, Ritsu trataba de no hacer ningún comentario que pudiera delatar su declaración de amor, y Mio emocionada hablaba del concierto sin ni siquiera imaginarse la hermosa sorpresa que le daría su amada castaña.

_Ola, espero que les haya agradado, el próximo capítulo será el último y habrá mas mitsu, y la declaración de Ritsu y todo eso,_

_La primera parte cuando Mio conversa con Rukia acerca de porque había llegado tarde a casa es una manera de arreglar un error que cometí en el capitulo cuatro solo eso, perdonen si se confundieron, y si lo entendieron genial sino no importa en todo caso no es tan importante, por favor déjenme un review si les gusto o no les gusto (como siempre con respeto), también dejen spam o lo que sea, y el ultimo capitulo lo subiré la próxima semana entre el miércoles y el sábado ok? No demorare tanto lo prometo._

_Bueno eso bye, nos leemos._


	7. los celos y la confeción

_Hola, se que prometí que iba actualizar pronto, pero estaba pasando por un mal momento y no pude. Gracias a dios paso y aquí está, gracias por los review espero que ojala les guste este ultimo capitulo ahora a leer…_

**K-on! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni tampoco algo que salga y sepan que no es mío.**

I

Ya en el penúltimo día del año escolar, las chicas llegaron a la escuela con energía y muy entusiasmadas por el concierto que darían en dos días, la única que estaba nerviosa era Ritsu aunque apenas lo notaron las chicas pues lo sabia disimular muy bien. Las chicas fueron a sus salones; Mio se fue sola al suyo, Azusa se fue al de ella con Jun y Ui, y las otras tres muchachas se fueron casi corriendo a su salón, Ritsu a pesar que disimulaba bien su nerviosismo fue este mismo quien le jugó una mala pasada. Subió las escaleras, se tropezó y cayó sentada hasta el último escalón en donde quedo inmóvil un rato por el dolor que sentía en el trasero ya que este fue quien sufrió los golpes de los escalones.

Cuando intento pararse cayó de nuevo al mismo lugar en donde cayó la primera vez, quedo sentada con la cara hacia el suelo y escucho que alguien dijo:

-Ritsu, ¿estás bien?- no hubo respuesta alguna de la baterista, seguía con la cabeza agachada hundida en sus pensamientos y en su nerviosismo. De nuevo la voz dijo:

-Ritsu, reacciona, y contesta de una vez no seas baka.

Esta vez sí reacciono y dijo:

-si estoy bien, estoy bien- sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

-entonces no me des estos sustos, Ritsu y mírame- le dijo Mio quien era la que hablaba.

-lo siento Mio- dijo Ritsu sintiéndose aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba cuando vio a Mio enfrente de ella.

-entonces párate y vete a tu salón- dijo Mio un poco enojada.

-ok, Mio no te enojes- dijo Ritsu mientras se ponía de pie.

-ten más cuidado Ritsu- dijo Mio sin mirar a la baterista.

-está bien Mio, tendré más cuidado - dijo Ritsu antes de subir otra vez la escalera mientras le daba una sonrisa a Mio.

Mio se quedo quieta en el lugar sonrojada antes de partir al salón.

Aquel día, los periodos de clase se pasaron rápido, durante las clases de la tarde las chicas del consejo estudiantil informaron a las alumnas de la escuela que el día viernes iba a ver un baile o algo más parecido a una discoteque de las 20:30 hasta las 00:30, no había necesidad de ir en parejas ni tampoco vestirse con ropa formal, a la mayoría de las chicas les encanto la noticia, pero les pareció más divertido ir en parejas a pesar de que no había para que.

Después que terminaron las clases las chicas comentaban sobre el baile que habría, la única chica que no estaba para nada entusiasmada era Mio que mientras sus demás compañeras se iban a casa conversando sobre el asunto, otras invitaban a otras para ir juntas ella se quedo pensando sentada en su puesto, Yuuki se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Mio y le pregunto:

-Hey tierra llamando a Mio-chan

-si, Yuuki ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mio mientras guardaba las cosas en su bolso.

-nada solo te quería decir que… emm… supongo que vendrás a la disco ¿no?, imagínate si te invitara la persona que te gusta, sería más que genial- decía Yuuki emocionadísima.

-sí, sería lindo que me invitara- dijo Mio esperanzada imaginando que Ritsu la invitaba.

-yo invitaría a Ritsu, ella es como un príncipe ¿no crees?, pero no lo hare porque ya está con Mio-chan y como te considero mi amiga… jamás le quitaría la novia a una amiga- dijo Yuuki mientras le guiño el ojo a Mio.

-Yuuki te equivocas- dijo Mio.

-¿Qué?, entonces me estás diciendo que no somos amigas- dijo Yuuki haciendo pucheros.

-no me refería a eso, sino a lo de Ritsu… no es mi novia es solo mi mejor amiga- dijo Mio con cara apenada.

-si ya lo sabía, pero se nota que entre ustedes dos hay algo más que una simple amistad, todas las chicas lo han estado comentando sobre todo después que Ritsu termino con Yoshino-chan- dijo Yuuki.

-¿e-en serio?- pregunto Mio asustada.

-sí, que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hablan las chicas es una cosa pero que no te des cuenta que Ritsu está loquita por ti es otra, bueno Mio-chan me tengo que ir, adiós- luego de eso tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

Las palabras de Yuuki resonaban en la cabeza de Mio, la morena solo tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, pero cuando estaba por subir la escalera Nodoka la detuvo y le dijo:

-Akiyama-san, la presidenta me mando decir que te está esperando detrás del gimnasio, no me dijo para que, solo que fueras.

-bueno gracias por avisarme Nodoka iré ahora mismo- dijo Mio.

-ok que tengas buena tarde, ojala puedas venir mañana a la discoteque- dijo Nodoka antes de marcharse.

En el salón de las otras tres chicas pasaba exactamente lo mismo, también había mucho alboroto con el asunto de la disco, Yui estaba totalmente entusiasmada con la idea así que bajo antes que Ritsu y Mugi para invitar a su gatita antes de partir al salón del club, la rubia se fijo que durante la mayoría del día Ritsu estaba extraña y le dijo:

-Ricchan, ¿Por qué no invitas a Mio-chan a la disco?, sería bueno que pasaras un tiempo con ella el día antes que te declares.

-tienes razón se lo pediré ahora- dijo la castaña bajando al salón de Mio.

Cuando llego al salón vio que no había nadie así que subió al salón del club en donde ya estaban Azusa y Yui acarameladas conversando Ritsu pensaba que a solo estaba dos días de poder tener a Mio entre sus brazos aunque estaba nerviosa también estaba totalmente segura que le correspondería.

Al rato después llego Mugi y sirvió el té, al centro de la mesa puso seis pasteles de distintos tipos.

Mio llego al lugar en donde estaba esperándola Megumi esta fue quien hablo:

-Akiyama-san te mande a decir que vinieras aquí porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-¿Qué cosa me quieres proponer?- dijo Mio intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿quieres venir conmigo a la disco que habrá mañana?- pregunto Megumi tomándole ambas manos a Mio.

-este… yo… n-no... Sé que contestar- dijo Mio nerviosa.

-por favor mañana será la última vez que asista a la escuela y la última vez que te veré- dijo Megumi con tono de ruego.

-está bien iré contigo- dijo Mio sonriendo tiernamente.

-gracias Akiyama-san, entonces mañana nos juntamos aquí a las 20:15 antes que empiece ¿o es muy temprano?

-no, está bien a esa hora- respondió la morena.

-ok, te veo mañana- dijo la presidenta más contenta que lo normal.

Mio se fue al salón y mientras caminaba pensaba "de seguro me invito porque me admira solo eso, ojala sea solo eso" pensaba Mio un poco temerosa que Megumi la haya invitado por algo más que solo admiración.

La morena llego al salón en donde estaban ya sus amigas terminando de tomar té, Ritsu frunció el ceño y pregunto:

-¿en dónde estabas?

-estaba por ahí- dijo Mio sin mirar a Ritsu.

"esto me huele sospechoso" pensó Ritsu y dijo:

-vamos Akiyama cuenta lo que paso, será acaso que te han invitado para la famosa disco.

-pues…. La verdad es que si- respondió Mio sonriendo al sentir a Ritsu algo celosa.

-y se puede saber ¿quién es'- dijo Ritsu mientras disimulaba que no le interesaba la conversación mirando una revista.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunto Mio.

-no soy la única que quiere saber, las chicas también, ¿o no chicas?- dijo Ritsu mirando a sus amigas pero Yui estaba ocupada dándole pastel a Azusa en la boca, la única que capto el mensaje fue Mugi quien dijo:

-es verdad Mio-chan queremos saber.

-bueno me invito Megumi Sokabe- dijo Mio sonrojándose levemente.

-ahh… de seguro que te querrá hacer cosas pervertidas- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa, pero algo triste ya que ella tenía pensado invitarla.

-no digas eso Ritsu, ella no es así- dijo Mio.

-no la defiendas recuerda que ella era la acosadora, de seguro que querrá besarte- dijo Ritsu arrugando la revista que tenía en sus manos para después tirarla al suelo.

-Ricchan, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Mugi, mientras Mio miraba a la ojimiel con enojo y pena.

-nada mugi solo que tengo ganas de ensayar y hacer estallar este salón- dijo Ritsu mientras hacía puño su mano derecha.

-eso es genial Ricchan yo te ayudo con guitah- dijo Yui poniendo su guitarra en posición de tocarla.

-ok!, no se hable más a ensayar- dijo Ritsu.

-pero yo todavía no he comido- dijo Mio un poco triste.

-eso te pasa por aceptar invitaciones y no llegar temprano a ensayar- dijo Ritsu con tono frio.

Mio acento y saco a Elizabeth del estuche, todas ya con sus instrumentos ensayaron la mayoría de sus canciones y dos que eran covers de bandas que ellas admiraban, la batería de la castaña se escuchaba más fuerte y por momentos casi no se escuchaba. Antes que terminara la última canción Ritsu paro de tocar y al instante Mio hizo la señal para que las demás pararan.

Ritsu cabizbaja y decaída dijo:

-lo siento chicas pero me siento un poco mal, será mejor que me vaya a casa- luego de eso la castaña tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

Mio se quedo con su bajo entre sus brazos y dijo:

-baka Ritsu.

Mugi sabiendo todo lo que pasaba también tomo sus cosas y salió del salón para alcanzar a Ritsu, la rubia busco a Ritsu por todos lados pero no la encontró, solo había un lugar en donde podría estar, ese lugar era detrás del gimnasio pocas personas lo conocían y si hay estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas extendidas mirando un tarjeta que tenía en sus manos, Mugi solo se acerco a ella y dijo:

-Ricchan yo te entiendo de verdad, pero no dejes que esa chica te quite lo que más quieres.

-ella se lo pidió aquí- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Mugi con cara de confundida.

-que Megumi le pidió ir, en este lugar- dijo Ritsu con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Cómo sabes Ricchan?- pregunto Mugi un poco confundida.

-porque aquí esta su identificación ¿ves?- dijo Ritsu mostrándole el carné de Mio a Mugi- se lo puedes pasar tu, yo ya me voy- prosiguió la castaña antes de tomar su bolso y salir corriendo a la entrada de la escuela.

Mugi volvió a subir al salón y le paso la identificación a Mio, la morena estaba bastante sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta que se le había caído, Mugi antes de retirarse del salón le dijo a Mio "yo no lo encontré, lo encontró Ritsu".

Mio se fue a casa junto a Yui y Azusa, cuando llego el momento de separarse de sus amigas se sintió muy sola, siguió caminado hasta que sin querer miro al otro lado de la calle y pudo ver a Ritsu quien se fijo en la mirada de la morena y grito:

-que tanto me miras Mio, deberías agradecerme por encontrar tu identificación.

Mio del otro lado de la calle grito:

-baka!...

-no me digas baka Mio, agradéceme- dijo Ritsu mientras cruzaba la calle sin fijarse que venía un auto a toda velocidad, Mio solo grito: ¡no cruses! La castaña al escuchar a Mio paro y vio como pasaba el auto a solo unos centímetros de ella, luego de eso siguió con su camino y Mio enojada dijo:

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado Ritsu.

-gomene Mio- dijo la castaña con la mano en la nuca.

Siguieron caminando en el momento que Mio llego a su casa, Ritsu dijo "ahora que la princesa ya está en su castillo yo me retiro", con esto Mio se sonrojo y entro a su casa, Ritsu sonrió y siguió camino a la suya.

Mio en su casa subió a su habitación y se puso a escuchar esa canción que tanto amaba tal como iba avanzando la música Mio se imagino a su castaña que le cantaba la canción.

Ritsu al llegar a su casa también subió a su habitación pero esta no se puso a escuchar música más bien se empezó a probar ropa, para ver qué era lo que le podía servir para la tan esperada confesión de amor hacia Mio, solo encontró un polo color blanco con un estampado de una chica tocando batería, era bastante simple pero era el regalo que le dio la morena en su pasado cumpleaños, con tan solo ese hermoso detalle la hacía especial. Busco entre sus zapatos algunos que le pudiera ayudar y encontró unas zapatillas de color negro muy bonitas que eran un regalo de su tío, nunca las había usado solo sabía que eran especiales para esa ocasión.

Como solo tenía la polera y los zapatos listos, pensó en llamar alguien para que la ayudara a comprarse las otras prendas que necesitaba, y ese alguien era Rukia. Ritsu marco el teléfono de la morena de ojos cafés y le pidió que viniera a su casa.

Rukia salió sin mayor problema de la casa de sus tíos, Mio ni se dio cuenta que su prima salió ya que estaba sumergida en el mundo de la imaginación.

Al llegar Rukia subió a la habitación de la castaña, en donde conversaron sobre lo que Ritsu haría para Mio, las dos chicas se pusieron de acuerdo en que al otro día a las cinco de la tarde saldrían a comprar las prendas que faltaban.

Mio bajo a la sala que daba a la puerta de la entrada de su casa y se asusto quedando rígida cuando vio entrar a su prima con una máscara de Frankenstein, la mayor apropósito la seguía, luego se saco la máscara y la mano de Mio se alzo, y le dio con toda su fuerza una bofetada a su prima quien cayó al suelo haciéndose la muerta tal como un perro.

II

El día viernes como era el último día de clases las alumnas de la escuela solo tuvieron clases hasta las 13:00, las chicas de la banda HTT después que acabaron las clases se fueron directo al salón del club en donde estuvieron ensayando por una hora y media luego de eso se sentaron en la mesa mientras Mugi servía el té.

Mio estuvo toda la mañana pensando en lo que podría pasar aquel día en la noche cuando asistiera con Megumi a la disco de la escuela, a la vez tenia temor que Ritsu invitara a alguna chica a aquel evento, así que sin pensarlo más le pregunto a Ritsu:

-¿con quién iras a la disco?

-la verdad Mio, no sé si realmente vaya- dijo Ritsu mirando a Mio.

-¿Por qué no iras?- pregunto la morena con una cara de pena.

-porque todas irán en pareja y yo no conseguí una- dijo Ritsu tomando un sorbo de té.

-pero no es necesario que vayas con alguien, puedes ir sola- dijo Mio tratando de hacerle saber que quería que estuviese hay.

-eso es verdad Ricchan, mejor porque no vamos todas juntas para que Mio-chan no se sienta sola- dijo Yui sin dejar un segundo de lado su pastel.

-es una excelente idea Yui-chan- dijo Mugi sonriendo- ¿te animas Ricchan?- pregunto la rubia a la castaña de banda amarilla.

-está bien, pero primero debo ver si me alcanza el tiempo- dijo Ritsu.

-¿el tiempo?- pregunto Azusa.

-si, es que debo hacer una cosa antes, pero creo que podre ir- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa debes hacer?- pregunto Mio.

-es algo que muy pronto sabrás Mio- dijo Ritsu regalándole una sonrisa a Mio.

-deberíamos juntarnos en mi casa e irnos juntas a la disco ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Yui mientras abrazaba a Azusa, quien solo se dejaba mimar por su novia.

-entonces esta dicho, pero… ¿a qué hora nos encontramos en tu casa?- pregunto Ritsu.

-a las 19:30, de esa forma no tendremos que apurarnos en llegar- dijo Mugi, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, después de esa conversación a parte también de haber terminado de comer guardaron sus pertenencias y se fueron cada una a su casa.

En el trayecto mío quien todavía tenía serias dudas de lo que tendría que hacer Ritsu antes de salir a divertirse con sus amigas y pregunto:

-Ritsu, ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer antes de ir a la casa de Yui?

-ya te dije Mio, es algo que muy pronto sabrás, o más bien veras- dijo la castaña.

-Ritsu, ¿es verdad que no tienes novia?- pregunto la morocha con un poco de temor.

-ya también te dije que no tengo novia- dijo Ritsu un poco molesta.

-pero… ¿iras?

-tratare de hacer todo lo posible por ir Mio- dijo la chica sonriéndole de un manera muy dulce a la ojigris.

-prométeme que iras, aunque llegues tarde- dijo la morena mirando fijamente los ojos de Ritsu.

-te lo prometo mi Mio-chuan- dijo Ritsu abrazando por la cintura a la morena quien quedo como una estatua petrificada por sentir las dulces manos de Ritsu en ella.

Ritsu dejo a Mio en su casa para ella dirigirse a la suya, llego a su casa, se saco los zapatos, subió a su pieza en donde se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y se llevo consigo su billetera, bajo las escaleras con un poco mas de cuidado para no resbalarse y caer de nuevo como el día anterior en la escuela.

Se puso sus zapatillas y salió de su casa rumbo al centro comercial en donde estaría Rukia quien le ayudaría a comprase un pantalón y una chaqueta.

Ritsu para ahorrar tiempo se fue corriendo a la mayor velocidad que pudo, de tan concentrada en llegar pronto a su destino no se fijo que había una piedra en la vereda en donde ella corría y se tropezó con esta, dejándole su rodilla izquierda con una herida que no era muy grande pero sangraba mucho, justo en el instante que Ritsu estaba en el suelo viendo su rodilla herida una chica de unos 20 años de cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés y de piel morena dijo:

-¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo?

-no es nada, solo es un pequeño rasguño- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada por el calor que hacia aquel día.

-déjame ver- dijo la otra chica mirando la rodilla de Ritsu- no se ve nada bien, deja que te cure solo espérame- dijo la chica entrando a la casa que estaba en frente de donde estaba Ritsu tirada.

-tú tienes cara conocida- dijo la ojimiel mientras la otra chica le curaba la herida y le ponía una curita.

-tú también tienes cara conocida, por casualidad ¿conoces a Rukia Akiyama?- pregunto la mayor.

-pues sí, ella es prima de mi mejor amiga Mio- dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie.

-ya entendí ella es prima de la que te gusta- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa picara.

-como lo sabes y por cierto ya recuerdo quien eres… Ichika es tu nombre ¿cierto?- dijo Ritsu.

-pues si soy Ichika y sé que te gusta Mio-chan porque sonreíste como una persona enamorada al decir su nombre… y otra cosa ¿sabes en donde está Rukia?- dijo Ichika

-mmm…si se en donde está la que te gusta- dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

-tan obvia soy, entonces dime en donde está.

-voy a reunirme con ella para que me ayude a elegir algo que ponerme cuando le diga mis sentimientos a Mio o más bien se los cante.

-qué lindo lo que harás, ¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto Ichika.

-claro que puedes solo que debes correr porque voy atrasada- dijo Tainaka.

Así ambas chicas llegaron al centro comercial, Ichika sonreía al ver a Rukia y esta última hizo lo mismo al ver su amiga.

Las tres chicas dieron vueltas por el centro comercial, Ritsu entro a un local en donde vendían ropa, Ichika y Rukia ayudaron a la castaña a escoger las prendas que usaría. De tanto probarse ropa escogió con un pantalón y una chaqueta.

Luego de ya tener lo que necesitaba, las chicas se retiraron del lugar Ritsu se fue a su casa para preparase e ir a la casa de Yui, las otras dos chicas se fueron a la casa de Ichika.

Mio al llegar a su casa se probo la ropa que usaría para la noche, luego de eso solo se quedo en su cuarto tocando a Elizabeth o mirando televisión, estuvo así desde que llego desde la escuela. Cuando su madre llego de su trabajo, la Sra. Akiyama se preguntaba a si misma que pasaba con su hija que estaba tan callada, más de lo que comúnmente estaría, no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto:

-¿estas así por ese baile?

-algo así, estoy nerviosa que Megumi intente algo mas conmigo- dijo Mio sin mirarla.

-no estarás así, porque no fue Ricchan la que te invito- dijo la Sra. Akiyama poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija.

-yo esperaba que fuera ella la que me invitara además me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y puede que demore en llegar, aunque me prometió que iría sin importar la hora en la cual llegara- decía Mio acurrucándose en el cuello de su madre.

-quizá no pudo… estoy segura que Ricchan tenía en mente invitarte pero la otra chica se le adelanto y si te prometió que llagaría es porque llegara, esa chica la conozco como si fuera mi hija, así que solo relájate y come esto lo compre especialmente para ti- dijo la mamá de Mio pasándole un chocolate con almendras a la morena.

Mio después que se comió el chocolate subió a su habitación para ponerse la ropa que ya tenía preparada para irse a casa de Yui, primero se ducho y después se puso una blusa con escote de color morado, una falda de color azul, unas sandalias de color blanco y recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Luego ya de estar lista partió a casa de Yui en donde ya estaban todos menos a la persona a quien realmente quería ver, las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas sobre todo Tsumugi ya que ese día le diría lo que sentía a su profesora.

Las cuatro chicas iban sin prisa a la escuela en donde se haría la disco, al llegar vieron como entraban las chicas todas muy lindas y con sus mejores tenidas, Yui, Azusa y Mugi entraron al gimnasio en donde estaba recién empezando la disco, Megumi estaba esperando a Mio en la entrada en donde después de encontrarse ambas entraron también al lugar, en el Yui pidió la palabra e informo lo del concierto en casa de Mugi y luego las tres chicas repartieron entradas para que asistieron con familiares y amigos.

Ritsu al llegar a su casa subió corriendo las escaleras, también se ducho, se puso un short corto de jeans color rojo, un polo amarillo, unas zapatillas de color azul converse, dos muñequeras; una decía "the who" de color negro

y otra era a cuadros de color blanco y negro como un tablero de ajedrez.

Pero antes de salir de su casa le mando un texto a Mio que decía: "lo siento llegare tarde, pásala bien", Mio al leer el mensaje se decepciono un poco pe a la vez estaba feliz porque llegaría y mientras tanto la esperaba conversaba con Megumi.

Luego la mamá de Ritsu les dijo a sus tres hijos que bajaran al living para informarle algo.

-su padre vendrá el domingo a visitarlos así que pórtense bien y no sean pesados con él, recuerden que a pesar que su padre y yo estemos separados el sigue siendo su papá.

-genial de seguro me dará dinero- dijo Ren bailando en el sofá.

-está bien- dijo Satoshi mientras miraba la televisión.

-ok, tratare de no hacer nada inadecuado, si lo dices por mi madre- dijo Ritsu- pero para que viene si solo mira televisión y jamás pasamos un buen rato con él, además temo que se entere que soy…

-tu padre ya sabe eso- dijo la Sra. Tainaka.

-¡que! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- dijo Ritsu sorprendida al saber que su padre ya estaba al tanto que ella era lesbiana.

-lo sabía desde que salías con Yoshino, yo no sé porque salías con es muchachita si amas a Mio, hay los jóvenes de ahora no los entiendo- decía la Sra. Tainaka.

-ya no te preocupes por eso mamá, mañana le confesare mis sentimientos a Mio cantándole una canción con las ayuda de las chicas- dijo Ritsu.

-bien me parece, ya estoy deseando verlas juntas, bueno mi tesoro no te quito más tiempo ve y diviértete- dijo la señora Tainaka dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

Ritsu fue lo más rápido que pudo al gimnasio del colegio, cuando llego vio a las chicas divirtiéndose, bailando, conversando, pero algo llamo la atención de la castaña era que mugi ya se le había confesado a Sawa-chan y se dieron un beso muy dulce pero las demás chicas de que estaban ahí no se dieron cuenta, Ritsu las fue a felicitar ya que les deseaba lo mejor a ambas pero cuando estaba en eso unos gritos se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el salón la castaña se dio vuelta hacia el lugar en donde estaban dirigidas todas las miradas de las chicas que se encontraban hay y vio algo que sus ojos hubieran preferido nunca ver, estaba Megumi besando a Mio y no un beso dulce si no uno apasionado.

Ritsu al ver esta escena salió corriendo del lugar a máxima velocidad para solo sentarse en una banca de la plaza que se hallaba cerca de la escuela en donde se sentó y sus ojos solo reaccionaban a lo que sentía su corazón, su llanto se volvía cada vez mas desconsolado y doloroso.

Mio al ver que Ritsu salió corriendo del gimnasio solo pudo decir entre lágrimas:

-Megumi… que… hiciste ¿Por qué?- luego de haber dicho esto salió del lugar para irse a su casa en donde al llegar solo subió a su habitación y se encerró en esta para recostarse en la cama y llorar sin intención de querer parar.

Ritsu a la vez lloraba en silencio en aquella plaza sin compañía alguna hasta que llego Mugi quien preocupada le dijo a su amiga:

-no llores Ritsu, Mio no le correspondió a sus sentimientos.

-¿eso es verdad?, a Mio no le gusta Megumi.

-claro que no, ella está enamorada de ti tal cual estas tu de ella, así que solo debes cantarle esa preciosa canción mañana en el concierto.

-¿estás segura?, y si de verdad le gusta Megumi- dijo la castaña un algo más calmada.

-estoy segura y a demás ya te dije que no dejaras que nadie te quitara lo que más quieres, este cuento tendrá un final feliz ya verás que lo que te dijo es cierto- dijo mugi abrazando a su amiga- otra cosa mañana tenemos que ensayar Azusa-chan y Yui-chan ya lo saben tu hazle saber a Mio-chan.

-gracias Mugi por todo, siempre tienes las palabras precisas y le hare saber a Mio lo del ensayo, a todo esto ¿A qué hora es el ensayo?- dijo Ritsu ya calmada.

-es a las 12:00, todas se sorprenderán cuando vean como quedo el escenario, bueno Ricchan que descanses- dijo mugi alejándose de donde estaba Ritsu.

Ritsu volvió a su casa, al sacarse las zapatillas casi se tropieza y cae de cara al suelo, Ricchan solo rio y dijo para sí: "ya me estoy pareciendo a Yui en lo torpe", subió a su habitación y antes de ponerse a dormir le envió un texto a Mio que decía: " Mio mañana hay ensayo a las 12:00 en casa de Mugi, duerme bien nos vemos mañana, chao", luego de eso la castaña sin ponerse pijama solo se acostó a dormir.

Mio se calmo un poco, fue al baño a lavarse la cara, tenía ganas de explicarle a Ritsu lo que sucedió. En el momento que Mio se iba a dormir el celular de Mio sonó, se le alegro el corazón al escuchar la canción que sonaba, aquella melodía que se le había puesto cuando la castaña le enviaba un texto o la llamaba, la morena leyó el texto pero no decía nada de que quería saber de Ritsu, pero de todas maneras en el ensayo le diría lo que realmente paso para que no hubieran malos entendidos, luego de leer el texto se acostó a dormir un poco más tranquila.

III

El día sábado Ritsu se despertó un poco más animada y nerviosa por todo lo que pasaría ese día, pero más que nada ansiosa por tener a Mio con ella. Se cambio de ropa y bajo a tomar desayuno, al terminar fue a su cuarto en donde repaso la letra de la canción una y otra vez. Cuando eran las 11:30 preparo algunas cosas entre ellas un bolso en donde llevaba la ropa que usaría para la canción que le cantaría a Mio.

Mio se levanto con el objetivo claro de hablar con Ritsu para que no creyera que ella gustaba de Megumi, se cambio de ropa y bajo al comedor para tomar desayuno, mientras comía pudo ver a su prima que apenas se echaba algo a la boca y solo sonreía como una tonta, esto también lo noto la señora Akiyama quien fue la que pregunto:

-Rukia, ¿paso algo bueno?

-sip, es que con Ichika volvimos hablar como antes y aparte está soltera- dijo Rukia sonriendo con picardía.

-me alegro por ti, ojala Mio-chan este pronto con Ritsu- dijo la mamá de la morena.

-creo que hoy será el día, no tienes ni idea lo que hará rit…- dijo Rukia pero antes de continuar pensó "mierda casi se me sale la sorpresa de Ricchan"- digo el horóscopo de hoy de nuestro signo decía que va haber una sorpresa para el corazón, eso es.

-genial, bueno yo me voy a mi pieza- dijo Mio dirigiéndose a su cuarto en donde estuvo leyendo un libro hasta el momento en el cual salió de su casa para ir al ensayo, en el momento que Mio salió de su casa Ritsu paso enfrente, la morena corrió hacia ella y le tomo la muñeca, Ritsu la miro y con una sonrisa dijo:

-hola Mio ¿dormiste bien?

-si dormí bien- dijo Mio sin mirarla.

-Mio estas rara, ¿segura que no soñaste con zombis?- dijo la castaña con un sonrisa en los labios.

-baka!, no es eso- dijo Mio dándole un golpe a Ritsu en la cabeza.

-¿entonces qué es?- pregunto Ricchan.

-es sobre lo que paso ayer con Megumi, quiero que sepas que a mí no me gusta ella y que te a…- no puedo continuar porque Ritsu se detuvo y dijo:

-ya lo sé, y por si acaso yo Salí de ahí porque Satoshi me llamo diciendo que mamá se había caído y Salí corriendo para ir a verla.

"tantos años que la conozco y aun no sabe mentir, le seguiré el juego" pensó Mio quien solo pregunto:

-¿Cómo está tu mamá?

-sí esta súper bien, oye mira ya llegamos… hay esta Yui y Azusa- dijo Ritsu saludando con la mano a las chicas que estaban asomadas en una de las ventanas de la mansión Kotobuki.

Las chicas entraron a la casa de Mugi, hay estaban ya las tres chicas y también Sawa-chan con la ropa que las chicas usarían para el concierto que seria a las ocho de la tarde.

Mugi las llevo a todas al lugar en donde se haría el concierto.

El lugar era en el patio de atrás de la mansión, había mucho espacio y también lugares en donde las personas pudieran sentarse, el escenario era hermoso lleno de luces fosforescentes que al encenderse al atardecer o a la noche se verían espectaculares, la batería de Ritsu ya estaba instalada al igual que el teclado de mugi y los amplificadores, las chicas ensayaron las canciones en el orden que cantarían cada canción.

Luego de tanto ensayar Mugi y las otras cinco fueron a la sala en donde almorzaron, luego de eso Yui y Ritsu fueron a la sala de video a mirar una película de terror, Azusa se sentó a escuchar algunos discos de bandas de rock buenísimas que tenia la rubia y Sawako le ponía trajes provocativos a Mio mientras Mugi la grababa.

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de ponerse en marcha con el concierto las chicas tomaron un baño, luego se vistieron con la ropa que les paso Sawako, la ropa era; un polo que decía HTT con el logo de la banda, una falda a cuadritos y zapatillas deportivas, cada una de las chicas llevaba un color diferente de ropa, Ritsu llevaba el color amarillo, Mio el color azul, Azusa el color verde claro, Yui el color rojo y por ultimo Mugi que llevaba el color Rosado.

Las chicas cuando salieron al escenario quedaron impresionadas con la cantidad de personas que vinieron a verlas entre aquellas personas estaban también sus padres, hermanos y algunos amigos.

La lista de canciones era la siguiente: empezaron con fuwa fuwa time en una versión especial cantada por mio y yui, luego siguieron con cagayake girls!, don't say lazy, happy! sorry!, fude pen~boru pen, my love is a stapler, tsubasa wo kudasai, let's go, sweet bitter beauty song, luego de eso cada una canto dos canciones; Mio canto hearts goes boom! Y hello little girl, Ritsu canto Girly Storm Shissou Stick y Mokujise Happy 100%, Azusa canto Watashi ha Watashi no Michi wo Yuku y Jaja Uma Way To Go, Yui canto Guitar ni Kubittake y Sunday siesta, y por ultimo Mugi canto dear my keys y humming bird.

Luego que terminaron cantaron las canciones que estuvieron ensayando de otros grupos Mio canto la canción "don't speak" de no doubt y Yui canto "the only exception" de paramore, al terminar de tocar los corazones de las cinco chicas latían con emoción al oír a tantas personas aplaudiéndolas y gritando, ho-kago tea time.

Luego de haber terminado su última canción, las chicas se fueron a bambalinas en donde la rubia tomo del brazo a Mio y la fue a sentar en primer fila junto a Rukia e Ichika.

Luego la rubia fue en donde estaban las demás chicas para vigilar que todo saliera bien a partir del solo de Yui y Azusa.

Las dos guitarristas salieron al escenario toda la gente las aplaudió cuando las vieron llegar, ambas comenzaron a tocar una melodía muy pegadiza con sus guitarras que de a poco se volvía mas y mas genial a medida que la tocaban.

Detrás del escenario estaba Ritsu ya lista con su ropa puesta y su flequillo suelto, su corazón latía a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y sentía que se le olvidaba la letra de la canción, así que mientras las otras dos hacía su solo ella repasaba la letra.

Las chicas al terminar el solo se dieron un tierno beso enfrente de todos lo cual hizo que el publico suspirara, de pronto el escenario quedo obscuro, las personas preguntaban qué era lo que había pasado, luego de un minuto se prendieron otra vez las luces y con ellas salió Ritsu a el escenario con sus jeans pitillo de color blanco y un estampando de notas musicales, su polera de igual color, sus zapatillas negras, su chaqueta negra sin botonar y su flequillo suelto desordenado.

Mio se quedo sin respiración al ver a la chica que amaba que se acercaba al micrófono para decir:

-sé que vinieron a ver el concierto y ojala les haya encantado, pero quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para cantarle una canción a la persona más importante en mi vida, Mio Akiyama- al oír esto Mio no sabía si estar feliz, avergonzada o nerviosa, así que sintió todo a la vez, mientras las personas gritaban de emoción.

La castaña se sentó en posición de tocar la batería, con ayuda de Mugi, Yui y Azusa empezó la melodía que tantas fantasías hizo que creara la cabeza de Mio, la morena no pida creer que Ritsu le tocara esa hermoso canción pero su corazón no pudo más de alegría cuando escucho a Ritsu cantar la canción que tanto deseo que se la dedicara.

Ritsu junto con ver el rostro emocionado de Mio empezó a cantar:

(La canción es confession de SS501)

_Dugun goryoyo jaku dugun goryoyo/ esta latiendo, siempre ha estado latiendo_

_Uyonhi guderur choum bon gu sungan butho/ desde la primera vez que te vi_

_Banhe nabwayo jongmar banhe nabwayo/creo que me he enamorado estoy seguro que me he enamorado totalmente de ti_

_Gudeui gu du nunur togbaro baraborsu obneyo/ no puedo dejar de mirar tus ojos_

_Goun du sonur hayan orgurur/ tus suaves manos, tu blanca piel_

_Hanbon manjyo borsun obnayo/ me muero por poder acariciarte_

_Tumyonghan gu ibsure Ibmachugo shiphoyo/ quiero besar tus labios_

_Sarang handan mar... norur sarang handanun gu mar/ decirte te quiero, decirte te quiero a todas horas_

_Ni aphesomyon jaku memdorda sarajinun mar/ pero esas palabras desaparecen cuando te tengo enfrente_

_Su manhun jo byordur chorom sesange hunhan gu mar/ Me gustaría decirte tantas palabras como estrellas hay_

_Ajigdo naman gonneji mothan gu mar/ Si sólo pudiera confesarte lo que siento_

Mientras Mio trataba de creer lo que sucedía en ese momento, las personas asistentes en el concierto acompañaban a la castaña cantando.

_Babo chorom nan jongmar babo chorom nan/ soy un gran tonto me comporto como un estúpido_

_Amuri yonsubhedo ong tonghan marman hage dweneyo/ no importa las veces que haya practicado, no me salen las palabras_

_Goun du sonur hayan orgurur Hanbon manjyo borsun obnayo/ tus suaves manos, tu blanca piel, me muero por poder acariciarte_

_Tumyonghan gu ibsure Ibmachugo shiphoyo/ quiero besar tus labios_

_Sarang handan mar... norur sarang handanun gu mar/ decirte te quiero, decirte te quiero a todas horas_

_Ni aphesomyon jaku memdorda sarajinun mar/ pero esas palabras desaparecen cuando te tengo enfrente_

_Su manhun jo byordur chorom sesange hunhan gu mar/ Me gustaría decirte tantas palabras como estrellas hay_

_Ajigdo naman gonneji mothan gu mar/ Si sólo pudiera confesarte lo que siento_

_Guderur majuchige dwerkabwa Jaju ganun gir nurige godjyo.. / ojala pudiera encontrarme contigo, por eso Camino despacio en esos lugares donde sé que puedes estar_

_Sarang heyo suchonbon honja dwenwe idon gu mar/ Mientras repito mil veces "Te quiero" en voz baja_

_Soturjiman onurun marhargeyo.. /Aunque estoy muy nervioso, hoy te lo diré._

_Sarang handago... naman sarang handago gude/ te quiero, solo dijo te quiero_

_Marur hejwoyo nege hanbonman sogsagyo jwyoyo/ Por favor dime algo, aunque me hagas daño_

_Amudo moruge uridur mane bimir chorom/ Sin que nadie lo sepa, que sea un secreto entre nosotros dos_

_Sarangur heyo molle sarangur heyo/Vamos a amarnos sin que nadie más lo sepa, vamos a amarnos._

_Sarangur heyo... uri sarangur... heyo/ vamos a amarnos, Vamos a amarnos los dos._

Al terminar la canción los gritos se oyeron más fuertes, Ritsu pensó pedirle a Mio que fuera su novia hay mismo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo ideal seria pedírselo en un lugar donde solo estuvieran ellas dos solas o Mio se desmayaría.

Después que las personas se fueran de la casa de Mugi más que satisfechos por el show que vieron, Mio todavía seguía sin creer nada, Rukia trato de bajarla de su nube para que fuera a hablar con Ritsu.

La castaña fue en donde se encontraba la bajista y le pidió que fueran al parque para que pudieran conversar tranquilas, como Mio no se movía de los nervios que sentía la baterista la tomo de la mano y la llevo al lugar.

Ambas se sentaron en un banco del parque y Ritsu dijo:

-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que hice?

-n-no… lo puedo creer- dijo Mio aun nerviosa.

-pero… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-siento muchas cosas como para poder decirlas todas de una vez, además ¿Cómo supiste que esa canción era tan importante para mí?- dijo Mio.

-no lo sabía Mio, solo que al escucharla sentí que debía cantártela y esa vez que llegaste con Jun y Ui a la casa de Mugi la estábamos ensayando, por culpa de Yui tuvimos que pararlo pero también gracias a ella quedo en secreto.

-lo que decía la canción ¿tú también lo sientes?

-por supuesto Mio por algo que te la cante, te amo- dijo la castaña dándole un beso a Mio en la mejilla.

-yo también te amo, pero quiero que me respondas un pregunta- dijo Mio.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué sentiste cuando me beso Megumi?

-la verdad es que cuando vi que Megumi te beso me fui porque me dieron celos, siempre quise ser yo quien fuera la que te diera tu primer beso - dijo la castaña un poco triste al recodar el beso que vio el día anterior.

-tú fuiste quien me dio mi primer beso Ritsu- dijo la ojigris.

-¿Qué?, Mio yo nunca te he besado te hizo mal ver tanta gente ¿o qué?

-no tonta, te acuerdas cuándo estabas en la enfermería.

-sí, ¿qué paso hay?- dijo Ritsu confundida.

-mientras dormías yo te bese y ha sido unos de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida- dijo Mio.

-entonces ahora entiendo los mensajes extraños en mis sueños pues recuerdo el sueño en dónde estabas vestida como Miku y luego me besabas… ¿quieres repetirlo?- rijo Ritsu con una mirada tierna a Mio.

-yo… no s…- Mio no puedo articular ni una sola palabra más pues la castaña la tomo por la cintura y la beso en los labios fue un beso muy tierno pero con todo el amor que se estuvieron guardando por mucho tiempo, la morena se aferro a Ritsu con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la castaña y así ambas abrazadas siguieron besándose pero se despegaron por falta de aire.

-y este ¿Cómo estuvo Mio?- pregunto Ritsu aun aferrada de la cintura de Mio.

-sí estuvo hermoso, mejor que el otro- dijo Mio con sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ricchan.

-entonces Mio, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto la castaña.

-por supuesto que si mi amor- dijo Mio abrazando a la ojimiel-¿desde cuándo que sientes esto por mi?- prosiguió Mio.

-como te lo cante hace unos minutos, desde la primera vez que te vi, te he amado- dijo Ritsu un poco sonrojada mirando a Mio directamente a los ojos.

-pero, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste por Yoshino entonces?- pregunto la pelinegra un poco apenada al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar cuando se entero de eso.

-nada… bueno es bonita pero nada más, estuve con ella porque quería tratar de olvidarte, pero una persona como tu es inolvidable, a demás yo siempre pensé que preferirías a un chico el cual fuera tu príncipe como en los cuentos que escribías desde pequeña, por eso Salí con ella- dijo Ritsu mirando el cielo estrellado.

-pues sabes Ritsu yo también te he amado desde que te conocí, y si alguna vez te diste cuenta, los príncipes de mis cuentos se parecían a ti, jamás he querido a un chico ó a otra chica que no fueras tu Ritsu, te amo con todo mi corazón y lo que hiciste en el concierto jamás lo olvidare- dijo Mio sonrojada.

-yo también te amo mi Mio-chuan- dijo la castaña abrazándola nuevamente, al abrazarla se dio cuenta que Mio estaba helada así que se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Mio- esta noche duermes en mi casa- siguió diciendo la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia.

-pero debo pedirle permiso a mi mami- dijo Mio.

-¿mami?, no te preocupes Mio, Rukia lo sabia ella se lo contara.

-está bien- dijo Mio, deseando llegar lo más rápido a casa de su amada Ricchan.

Cuando llegaron la mamá de Ritsu sonrió ampliamente al ver llegar a su hija de la mano de Mio, supo solo con esto que ya eran novias.

Tanto las chicas como los hermanos de Ricchan y la madre de esta se sentaron a cenar, al terminar las dos tortolitas subieron a la habitación, ambas se recostaron en la cama, Mio se acurruco en el cuello de la castaña, ambas estaban cansadas pero felices por todo lo que había pasado, antes que se quedaran dormidas se besaron con pasión y mucho amor, luego se abrazaron y Ritsu dijo:

-te amo Mio, más que a mi batería.

-yo también te amo Ritsu, más que a mi bajo.

Ambas rieron y así abrazadas con sus corazones a la par se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día un caballero de ojos color miel y cabello castaño dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Ritsu:

-hijita llegue como has est…- no pudo continuar la frase ya que vio a su hija descansando plácidamente con otra chica de cabello negro. El padre de Ricchan solo sonrió dulcemente para sí y las dejo dormir.

_Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo?, bueno-malo-aburrido, háganmelo saber, puse que Ritsu cantara esa canción por la letra ya que era una confesión, bueno ojala les haya gustado, mas a delante le hare un continuación mas leemon porque es final estuvo tierno o eso fue lo que sentí al escribirlo, me siento orgullosa por haberlo terminado porque pensé que no lo terminaría pero creo que podía haberlo hecho mucho mejor, perdonen todas las faltas de ortografía que tuve , bueno_ dejen review si les gusto o no (como siempre con respeto), solo eso bye nos leemos.

_Una última cosa únanse a mi pagina de k-on! __En facebook (se llama _**k-on!, k-on! Y k-on! La pelicula**_)_


End file.
